I Still Believe
by nikkilevel27
Summary: Voldemort once wanted to kill Ginny, they both disappeared...and returned, what does he want this time that doesnt involve killing her? and why?
1. The Truth Comes Out

I Still Believe  
  
The land of make believe is copyright of Bucks fizz  
  
Caught in the Middle,Everytime, Tomorrow,Like A Rose and I Still Believe are copyright of a1.  
  
Take On Me is copy right of Aha/a1  
  
The plot and the characters Mr and Mrs Griffins, Mark Griffins, Mike, Mr Taylor and the building Whitehall belong to me.  
  
a1 belong to no-one but themselves.  
  
Everything else is copyright of J.K Rowling  
  
Summary: Voldemort once wanted to kill Ginny, they both disappeared...and returned, what does he want this time that doesnt involve killing her? and why?  
  
Chapter 1 - The Truth Comes Out  
  
"Why must we go to the Muggle world?" Harry asked Mrs Weasley. Draco stood with him also wanting to know the answer to the question.  
  
"Because we just do Harry, have you packed all your things?" she shared a worried expression on her face with the rest of the Weasley family.  
  
Harry sighed and pulled on his outdoor jacket.  
  
He,Draco and Hermione were travelling with the Weasley family, apart from the "late" Ginny, to the muggle world for a reason unknown to Draco, Hermione and Harry.  
  
Draco had become a lot closer to the Weasley family after the death of Ginny. Almost three years ago at the final battle with Voldemort, Ginny was unfortunately killed, the only one not to survive and since then the Weasley's along with Harry, Hermione and especially Draco had been grieving over it.  
  
Using Floo Powder they all went in turn to aparate through the fireplace and out of a fireplace in some friends of Mrs Weasley's Muggle home. They had moved from the Wizard World to the Muggle world when Voldemort had last returned and hadn't been back since.  
  
"Molly, Arthur, we're so glad you're here!" exclaimed Mrs Griffin.  
  
"Susan!" said Mrs Weasley "Thank you for having us"  
  
"There's something we have to tell you" Mr Griffin said.  
  
"Yes" Mrs Griffin said "Mark show everyone to their rooms apart from Mr and Mrs Weasley, you follow me to the study"  
  
'What could they be keeping from us' thought Harry.  
  
"Harry, Draco and Ron, you've to sleep in here,oh before i forget you are welcome to anywhere in the house apart from the attic which is off bounds" Mark opened a room door.  
  
Harry smiled politely and Draco nodded his head, he hadn't spoken much to anyone else apart from his friends since 'it' happened.  
  
"Thanx Mark!" Ron sounded cheerful.  
  
Mark nodded and smiled then went to show Bill,Charlie,Percy, Fred and George to their rooms and Hermione to her own.  
  
Harry noticed the first thing Draco took from his bag was a framed photo of himself and Ginny taken 3 years ago.  
  
Harry sighed. He really missed Ginny but knew Draco was the one to miss her most.  
  
He looked at Ron and he was testing the bounciness of the bed.  
  
"Not too hard" he said to Harry.  
  
"Take a seat" Mrs Griffin pointed to two chairs beside the bookcase.  
  
They did so and sat to hear what had to be told.  
  
"How long ago since you were last here to see her?" Mr Griffin asked.  
  
"Is this what this is about not coming to see her?" Mr Weasley sounded angry.  
  
"Nothing of the sort"  
  
"two years, but you've got to understand its difficult to visit" Mrs Weasley sounded ashamed.  
  
"Well since then, she has been more known to this world than anywhere before" Mrs Griffin said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"About a week after you last left this house, she met a young man by the name of Paul Marazzi, a muggle of course, but anyway he found her singing talent hidden in her and before we knew it, she was singing in a band and was famous all over the world and we havent seen much of her" Mrs Griffin explained.  
  
"Is she here?" Mr Weasley asked.  
  
"As i said we dont see much of her so no, but we could show you her room in the attic if you want" Mrs Griffin smiled.  
  
"Later, but where is she now?"  
  
"Calm down, she's ok, they're performing tomorrow down the road at an outdoor concert, we have passes to go backstage and meet her" Mr Griffin tried to keep the Weasley's calm.  
  
"Should we tell the children their sister is alive?"  
  
"So what do you plan to do in the muggle world?" Harry asked.  
  
"Muggle sports!" exclaimed Ron in excitement.  
  
"What about you Draco?.........Draco?"  
  
Draco was sound asleep, fully clothed ontop on the sheets.  
  
Draco's Flashback  
  
Ginny screamed once again, after another curse from Voldemort.  
  
"Wont die from Magic eh?" said Voldemort.  
  
"Nnoooo! Ginny!" Draco shouted. He was magically chained to the wall.  
  
"Quiet!!!!" Voldemort shouted.  
  
"Get him!" a voice shouted outside the door.  
  
Harry burst in through the door.  
  
"Harry!" Draco shouted.  
  
Harry used his wand to free Draco.  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted pointing his wand at Harry.  
  
"aargh!" Harry dropped to the floor in pain.  
  
Voldemort cast up a Sword, a muggle weapon.  
  
Say goodbye Ginny" was the last words Voldemort said before swinging the Sword and stabbing Ginny in the stomach.  
  
Draco couldn't stop it.  
  
"Ginny!" he ran to her side.  
  
The door burst open again and the Aurors ran into the room.  
  
"Draco.....I....I" Ginny tried to say blood spilling from her stomach and dribbling from her mouth.  
  
"Ginny its gonna be ok" Draco was crying and rocking Ginny.  
  
"I love you Draco" Ginny managed to say before her eyes closed.  
  
"Ginny!" Draco shouted.  
  
The Aurors separated Draco from Ginny and took Ginny out. That was the last time he saw her.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Draco jumped up.  
  
"Draco you ok?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco sighed "I'll have to be"  
  
"Im just going to the bathroom" Harry got up and left the room.  
  
'Where is the bathroom?' Harry wondered.  
  
He decided just to look around until he eventually found it.  
  
As he turned a corner of the hall he saw Mr and Mrs Weasley and Mr and Mrs Griffin pull down ladders which he guessed lead to the attic and saw them go upstairs.  
  
He wondered why the attic was out of bounds. He knew what he was going to do was wrong but he planned later that night he would take his invisibility cloak and find out.  
  
"Well this is it" said Mrs Griffin.  
  
Mrs Weasley looked around her daughters room with tears in her eyes. She couldnt believe she had to lie to everyone that she was dead but it was for the best as if she didnt Voldemort was to kill her for sure.  
  
On the bedside cabinet was a photograph of Ginny and Draco and on the wall was a framed picture of the whole Weasley family.  
  
Mr and Mrs Weasley hugged each other as Mr and Mrs Griffin watched emotionally.  
  
Mr Weasley noticed Ginny's old wand lying on top of her dresser.  
  
"She uses magic?" Mr Weasley asked.  
  
"Only around the house" replied Mrs Griffin.  
  
"This is one of her CD's" Mr Griffin handed Mrs Weasley a CD with the title "Everytime"  
  
"Cd?" said Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Muggle music device" said Mr Griffin.  
  
"oh" Mrs Weasley looked at her smiling daughter on the cover.  
  
"I think we'd better go downstairs Molly" said Mr Weasley.  
  
Mrs Weasley nodded and looked at the room once more before leaving the attic.  
  
"What happened with her owl?" asked Mr Weasley.  
  
"She offered it to Mark for when he started Hogwarts" replied Mrs Griffin.  
  
"We thought you'd gotten lost" said Ron when Harry returned.  
  
Harry had a confused look on his face.  
  
"What is it Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"What? oh nothing"  
  
"Come on Harry you know you can tell us"  
  
"Its nothing ok!"  
  
"....sorry" Ron opened a Qudditch book and started reading it.  
  
Draco was lying staring at the ceiling until a knock at the door and then Mark's voice telling them it was time for dinner.  
  
Everyone crowded around the tiny table and ate in silence, Mr and Mrs Weasley kept looking nervously at each other.  
  
"We've got something important to tell you all" Mr Weasley said.  
  
"Arthur" said Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Molly, we've got to" he said.  
  
Everyone was confused.  
  
"Mum what is it?" asked Ron.  
  
"It's about your sister" Mrs Weasley said.  
  
"Ginny?" asked Bill.  
  
"Yes Ginny" said Mr Weasley.  
  
"What about Ginny?" Fred asked.  
  
"Calm down and ill tell you all"  
  
Everyone looked at Mr and Mrs Weasley desperate to know what they should be told about Ginny.  
  
"I dont know how to say this any other way but straight out" said Mr Weasley.  
  
"Well go on, tell us straight out" said Percy.  
  
"Ginny....well.....Ginny's....Ginny's alive" he said closing his eyes not wanting to see the look on his family and friend's faces.  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.  
  
"What do you mean she's alive?!" shouted Ron.  
  
"Now calm down everyone"  
  
Harry looked at Draco, all he could do was look at his plate due to the shock.  
  
"She can't be alive, no matter how much i want to believe it but she can't we saw it happen we saw Voldemort kill her" said Harry.  
  
"You saw Voldemort stab her, but did you see what happened when the Aurors took her away?"  
  
"She died in Draco's arms!" shouted Harry.  
  
"Harry i know you're upset but calm down" Mr Weasley told him.  
  
Harry put his head in his hands. He couldnt believe what he'd just been told.  
  
"Dad tell us what's going on" demanded Bill.  
  
Mr Weasley sat back down next to the crying Mrs Weasley.  
  
"When the Aurors took Ginny away, they took her and tried to heal her up magically,unfortunately it wouldnt work and had to be healed the muggle way. Professor Dumbledore decided it would be much safer for Ginny if everyone believed she was dead and was sent to live in the muggle world. We agreed with him and Mr and Mrs Griffin kindly took her in and she has been living here ever since."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us!!" shouted Charlie.  
  
"Charlie we couldn't!! If Voldemort had've found out she was still alive then she would surely be dead now! So it was better if no-one at all knew apart from me, your mother and Professor Dumbledore" he said.  
  
"Where is she now?" asked Ron.  
  
"Is she upstairs in the attic? where we were told was out of bounds!" Harry shouted.  
  
"No, she's not here right now" Mr Weasley said.  
  
"Where is she?" Draco asked quietly.  
  
Mrs Griffins spoke up "Nearly two years ago Ginny started a professional singing career and has become famous since then, she is hardly home but tomorrow she will be performing at a concert down the road, i have passes to go backstage and meet her"  
  
"ive had enough of this im going to bed" Ron stood up and stormed upstairs.  
  
"Ill think ill go too" said Bill. Fred, George, Percy and Charlie also decided to go too, but Hermione, Harry and Draco stayed seated at the table.  
  
"Draco are you ok?" Mrs Weasley asked.  
  
"I cant believe all these years, thinking she was dead" he said.  
  
"we're sorry Draco but as we said it was for the best" Mr Weasley said.  
  
"Would you like to see her room?" asked Mrs Weasley.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Draco nodded slowly.  
  
Her room was quite plain, apart from a few posters of muggle bands and the few framed pictures of her family, her, ron and hermione and one of her and Draco.  
  
A few of her Cd's lay around too.  
  
It was all too emotional for Draco, he ran from the room.  
  
Harry and Hermione decided to leave too.  
  
Hermione went to bed and Harry went to see if Draco was alright.  
  
"Draco are you ok?" Harry asked finding him in bed already.  
  
"I cant go tomorrow Harry" said Draco.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"After these years of thinking i'd lost her, i can't see her!" he said.  
  
"I understand that Draco but she'll be thrilled to see you" said Harry.  
  
"Maybe if i got some sleep ill feel better in the morning"  
  
Harry nodded "Goodnight Draco"  
  
Harry himself got into bed, thinking about the events to happen tomorrow.  
  
'How would she react? How would he react to seeing her again? Will she come back to the wizarding world?'  
  
Questions ran through Harry's head until he finally fell asleep. 


	2. The Reunion

Chapter 2 - The Reunion  
  
  
  
"Harry.....Harry wake up" a voice said while shaking him.  
  
Lazily he opened his eyes and Ron stood infront of him. Harry sat up and put on his glasses.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked.  
  
"Just after 10am" Ron said "We're leaving soon, so come and get your breakfast"  
  
They made their way downstairs and everyone else was already sat at the breakfast table. Hermione gave him a small smile as he sat down.  
  
"Have you decided to come today?" Harry asked Draco.  
  
Draco nodded not saying a word.  
  
"Is there anyone who really doesnt want to go?" asked Mrs Weasley.  
  
Everyone looked at each other worriedly but all shook their heads, even if they didnt want to go, they had to, they had to see Ginny.  
  
At 12:00pm they were half way to the concert. Hundreds of teenage fans were running down the street towards the concert wanting to get to the front to see many of their favourite bands.  
  
"Whats Ginny's band called?" asked Ron.  
  
Mrs Griffins smiled at him " a1"  
  
"a1?? thats an unusual name isnt it?" said Hermione.  
  
"Well they didn't want it to be original" said Mark.  
  
Once they reached the park where the concert was being held, Mr and Mrs Griffins lead them around to the side stage door. She handed the security guard their passes and they were free to go in.  
  
"Here they are! Mark, Paul, Ben, Christian and Ginny! its a1!!!" They heard the presenter shout on the microphone, then the crowd going wild!!!  
  
They all stood where they could see clearly on to the stage and seen Ginny singing and dancing with the rest of the group.  
  
"This is our first song" said Mark "Its the Land Of Make Believe"  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
(A/N: yes i know a1 dont sing this song but i thought it'd be kool if they did)  
  
"Ginny chose to do this song, says it reminds her of the two worlds because the muggles dont believe in the magical world" Mr Griffin explained.  
  
The first line was "Stars in your eyes little one, where do you go to dream, to a place we all know the land of make believe"  
  
Harry listened, smiling that his friend had made it this big.  
  
Ginny ended the song "Ive got a friend who comes for tea, and no-one else can see but me, he came today but had to go, to visit you, you'll never know"  
  
"This next song, is for some of my friends back home" said Ginny "Caught in the Middle"  
  
Things are so different now you're gone  
  
I thought it'd be easy, I was wrong  
  
and now,  
  
Im caught in the middle  
  
Even though im with someone new  
  
All i can think about is you  
  
and now  
  
im caught in the middle  
  
"I take it you can guess which friends she's talking about" Mr Griffin smiled.  
  
Draco couldnt hold back the tears. The song meant so much. Even more that Ginny was singing it.  
  
"Hey everyone, hows it going today? hope you've all had a great day so far! Get ready for Everytime!" shouted Ben.  
  
Everytime i kiss, i feel your lips  
  
and everytime i cry  
  
I see you smile  
  
and everytime i close my eyes  
  
I realise  
  
That everytime i hold your hand in mine  
  
the sweetest thing my heart could ever find  
  
and i have never felt this way  
  
since the day  
  
i gave your love away  
  
"Sadly this is our second last song for today, its called Tomorrow"  
  
Altough im gone, remember me  
  
Please be strong, ill never leave  
  
and just hold on  
  
To the memories  
  
Cuz while im here  
  
All im thinking about is  
  
Tomorrow  
  
Their final song was Take on Me, which got the crowd jumping up and down.  
  
"Hope you all enjoyed our performance thank you so much for coming!" said Ginny.  
  
"We'll see you real soon, bye" said Ben.  
  
Paul, Mark and Christian said goodbye to the crowd and with final waves all five of them walked off stage.  
  
Ginny didnt see her family and friends as she walked off the other end of the stage and walked to her dressing room.  
  
"Shall i go first?" Mrs Weasley asked.  
  
Mr Weasley nodded "It'd be best"  
  
Ginny quickly dressed and sat at her mirror brushing her hair while singing "Everytime"  
  
There was then a knock at the door.Ginny stood up and faced the door.  
  
"Come in" she said.  
  
Mrs Weasley sighed and slowly opened the door.  
  
Ginny stood waiting for the person to come in.  
  
"Mum" said Ginny beginning to cry.  
  
"Ginny!" she shouted running towards her daughter and hugging her.  
  
Ginny wouldnt let go of the hug.  
  
"Mum ive missed you so much" Ginny whispered into her ear.  
  
"ive missed you too Ginny" Mrs Weasley said.  
  
Ginny looked behind her mother and saw Fred and George at the door.  
  
Fred ran towards her and hugged her too. George hugged her at the same time.  
  
"Ginny, we've missed you so much!" ssaid Fred.  
  
"I never thought id get to see you again" said George.  
  
"I missed you too" said Ginny.This was the first time ever Ginny hadnt seen Fred and George upto their usual tricks and jokes.  
  
"Is Dad here? what about Bill, Percy, Charlie and Ron?" Ginny asked.  
  
"..we're here" a quiet voice came from the door.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny shouted "Ron!" Ginny gave him a hug and burst into tears.  
  
"hey..it's ok now, we're all here" Ron said, he stroked his sister's hair.  
  
He hadn't realised how much he'd missed her until that moment they embraced in a hug.  
  
"We all thought you were really gone" said Bill.  
  
"Will you be coming home now?" asked Percy.  
  
Ginny looked at the floor then at her mother.  
  
"We have to talk it over with Professor Dumbledore first" said Mr Weasley "Theres more people here to see you Ginny"  
  
"Really? Who?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry stepped out from behind the wall of the door.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny ran to him and almost knocked him over giving him a powerful hug.  
  
"Hey, you alright, how've you been?" asked Harry returning the hug.  
  
"Ive been good, better now" said Ginny.  
  
"Hi Ginny" it was Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, how ive missed you" she said giving her a hug.  
  
Harry walked to the door and peaked around the corner and whispered "Come in, come on just come on" all too loudly of course.  
  
"Harry, who is it?"  
  
Draco nervously walked around the corner.  
  
Ginny's eyes went wide and her smile dropped "Draco"  
  
"...hi Ginny" Draco said quietly.  
  
Ginny slowly walked towards him and put her arms around him.  
  
Tears spilled from Draco's eyes.  
  
Ginny gave him a small kiss on the lips.  
  
"Draco ive missed you so much" she whispered into his ear.  
  
"I missed you more" he whispered and gave a small kiss back.  
  
They cried into each others shoulders and parted after a few mintues.  
  
Ginny wiped her tears and smiled at her family.  
  
"You were really good out there on stage Ginny" Charlie said to her.  
  
"Thanx Charlie" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Our sisters famous!! We're brothers of someone famous!!" Fred and George jumped up and down and Ginny laughed at them.  
  
"Ginny you ready to......" Paul walked into her dressing room "Oh sorry Ginny, didn't realise"  
  
"Paul dont be stupid, come in" Ginny said "Paul this is my mum, my dad, my brothers Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron and my friends Harry, Draco and Hermione"  
  
'Friend' thought Draco 'am i only her friend now, and who is this Paul'  
  
"everyone, this is my band member Paul"  
  
"Hi" Paul said to everyone.  
  
"Nice to meet you Paul" Mrs Weasley said and everyone else nodded their heads.  
  
"Shall we go back now?" Mr Weasley asked.  
  
"Is Ginny coming?" asked Ron.  
  
Ginny nodded "Of course"  
  
"Then lets go!" Fred and George lifted their sister up and carried her out the door.  
  
"Paul come on!" Ginny shouted.  
  
At the Griffin's House......  
  
"So tell us what's been happening" said Bill.  
  
"ok..ok, so two years ago i met Paul and im in a band with him called a1, with three other members Mark, Ben and Christian and we've had a few number ones, there's not much to tell" said Ginny "Oh Paul, can i talk to you?"  
  
"Course you can" said Paul.  
  
"It needs to be alone, come upstairs" said Ginny.  
  
"Sure" Paul and Ginny got up and went upstairs.  
  
"I need to tell you something important but you cant tell a single soul" Ginny said.  
  
"I cross my heart" Paul promised "Now what is it?"  
  
"Its really hard to say and i dont know how you'll take it" Ginny said.  
  
"Just tell me, you know you can tell me absolutely anything"  
  
"Well the thing is...im....well im..a witch" Ginny closed her eyes.  
  
"A witch eh?" said Paul.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Cool!" said Paul.  
  
"You're ok with that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah and i wont tell anyone" he said "I need to use the bathroom, you go on back downstairs"  
  
'Easier than i thought, but why?' thought Ginny.  
  
"Ginny Weasley" a voice said as Ginny walked through the door.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore" said Ginny quite alarmed.  
  
"I hear you've been quite successful in the muggle world" he said.  
  
"Yes Professor" said Ginny.  
  
The sitting room door opened and Paul returned.  
  
"Paul Marazzi" said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore" said Paul.  
  
"You're a wizard!!" shouted Ginny.  
  
"Yeah" said Paul.  
  
"Mr Marazzi, was one of Hogwart's finest students" said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Why didnt you tell me?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Hey you didnt tell me you were a witch until about 10 minutes ago" said Paul.  
  
"Why are you in the muggle world?" Ginny asked.  
  
"About to ask you the same question" said Paul.  
  
"Well?" said Ginny.  
  
"Family" said Paul "My whole family apart from me are muggles"  
  
"You're a mudblood" said Ginny "So is Hermione"  
  
Hermione smiled slightly.  
  
"Quiet, quiet" said Professor Dumbledore "Ginny, you know why im here"  
  
Ginny nodded and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"We believe Voldemort is now dead" Prof. Dumbledore announced.  
  
"Voldemort! what?" said Paul.  
  
"Mr Marazzi, this is the reason Miss Weasley is in the muggle world, to be protected from Voldemort"  
  
"Does that mean its safe for me to go home?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I believe so" said Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
"What if he's not dead?" asked Harry.  
  
"Then im sure you'll know Mr Potter"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
If Voldemort was alive and planning anything Harry would surely dream about it and his scar would bring pain.  
  
"The question is Miss Weasley" continued Professor Dumbledore "Do you wish to return to the Wizarding World, as you have achieved so much here"  
  
"I cant make that decision right now Professor" said Ginny.  
  
"I understand, Miss Weasley, i also have a proposition for you and Mr Marazzi, to perform with your band at Hogwarts Hallowe'en Feast"  
  
"Paul?" said Ginny.  
  
"The rest of the band are muggles" said Paul.  
  
"Mr Marazzi, dont you remember such a spell as the memory spell?"  
  
Paul smiled "We'd love to perform at Hogwarts" 


	3. Return To The Wizarding World

Chapter 3 - Return To The Wizarding World  
  
Later that afternoon Ginny started packing a few things to go to the Wizarding World with.  
  
"Ginny can i talk with you?"  
  
"Sure Mrs Griffins" said Ginny.  
  
"I want you to promise me something" she said.  
  
"Anything" said Ginny.  
  
"If you decide to go back to the Wizarding World, i want you to promise that'll you'll come and visit as much as possible" Mrs Griffins said.  
  
"I would have done so without you asking, you, Mr Griffins and Mark are like my second family, I would never forget any of you" Ginny gave Mrs Griffins a hug.  
  
"Thank you Ginny, now do you need help packing?"  
  
"Hey Draco, what you thinking about?" asked Ron.  
  
"Would it be wrong if i asked Ginny about well you know us?"  
  
"Why would it be wrong, you were with her last time you saw her" said Harry.  
  
"What if she wants to be with Paul?"  
  
"Draco do you remember the last thing Ginny said to you before she was taken away?" asked Harry.  
  
"She loved me" said Draco.  
  
Harry looked at him.  
  
"Harry that was years ago, its not now"  
  
Harry sighed 'well what could he do?'  
  
"A special band will be performing for you all tonight, introducing 2/5ths wizard/witch, former pupils of Hogwarts, Paul Marazzi and Ginny Weasley with their band a1!" Professor Dumbledore announced.  
  
"She's back"  
  
"Who's back my lord?"  
  
"The Weasley girl, i can sense her presence in this world"  
  
"I thought we rid of her"  
  
"Obviously we didnt, Albus always ruins something, get me the girl"  
  
They performed almost every one of their songs until the feast was finished finally finishing it with "Scared"  
  
The students of Hogwarts loved it, but thought it was a shame 3 of the members were muggles and had to block their performance at Hogwarts out of their memory.  
  
After their performance they sighned autographs for some students, they didnt even care that they werent famous in the wizarding world.......yet.  
  
"Ginny i need to talk to you" Draco asked.  
  
"Sure" said Ginny "Where shall we go?"  
  
"Lets go to the lake"  
  
"Excuse me" a voice said.  
  
"Yes" Ginny turned around.  
  
"Im Mike Bennington, from the music company MB Magical Music" a short man said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr Bennington" said Ginny.  
  
"You can call me Mike"  
  
"Ok Mike"  
  
"I really liked the sound of your band, and would love to sign you" he said.  
  
"I would love to be signed here too! but there's one problem" Ginny said.  
  
"and whats that?"  
  
" 3 members of the band are muggles"  
  
"we can sort that out, how about i i leave the muggles and sign the other 2"  
  
"Ill have to think about it first" said Ginny.  
  
"Well here's my card, call me" said Mike.  
  
"Will do, thanx"  
  
"So Ginny the lake?" asked Draco.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure"  
  
"So what is it you want to talk about?" Ginny asked, sitting down on the grass next to the lake.  
  
Draco looked at the water.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"I want to talk about us Ginny" he said.  
  
"Us?" said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah...us" said Draco "Before you well 'died' you told me you loved me"  
  
"I did" said Ginny.  
  
"Where does that leave us now?" asked Draco.  
  
"Draco...I still love you! i never stopped loving you" tears rolled down Ginny's cheeks.  
  
"Do you mean that?"  
  
"I havent meant anything more in my life"  
  
Draco beant down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kiss him too.  
  
They only stopped for air.  
  
"So is this us back together?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny kissed him "Dont make it known yet, i still have to break it with Paul"  
  
She took his hand "Come on better get back"  
  
"So Paul what house where you in?" Ginny asked as she packed her things to go back to The Burrow next day.  
  
"Gryffindor" Paul said.  
  
"That's what i was in too" Ginny smiled.  
  
"So how about that record deal?" Paul asked.  
  
"He asked you too" said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah" said Paul.  
  
"Paul we cant go and leave Ben, Mark and Christian" Ginny said.  
  
"I was thinking you'd say that" said Paul.  
  
"Im going to leave you and them" Ginny said.  
  
"What? Ginny dont" said Paul.  
  
"Hey dont worry im sure you'll do great without me!" Ginny.  
  
"...you'll keep in touch wont you" Paul was no longer smiling like he was a few mintues ago.  
  
"I'll try...no i will" Ginny smiled and gave him a hug.  
  
"You'll have to come and say you've quit" Paul said.  
  
"In a week, ill come back to the muggle world" said Ginny "But as soon as ive quit im coming back here"  
  
Paul nodded "Ill miss you"  
  
"Ill miss you too, and Mark, Ben and Christian" 


	4. Trying To Get Back On Track

Chapter 4 - Trying To Get Back On Track...  
  
"I heard you quit your muggle band" Mike said when he met Ginny a few months later.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Well can i sign you as a solo artist?" he asked.  
  
"Im not sure i still have to get my life back on track here" said Ginny.  
  
"Why dont you come have a look around the studio then make your mind up" said Mike.  
  
"Yeah sure i can do that"  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
'Tomorrow' Ginny loved that song of a1's.  
  
"Um...yeah sure tomorrow"  
  
"See you then"  
  
Ginny had quit a1 two days ago and already she was being hassled about being signed in the wizarding world.  
  
Ben,Christian and Mark had fortunately taken the news of Ginny quiting better than expected. They told her the band wouldn't be the same without her and she would be greatly missed.  
  
"Why haven't you brought me the girl?"  
  
"All in good time my Lord"  
  
"Time is growing short"  
  
"So sorry my Lord, expect news in 24hrs at the most"  
  
"Either you get me the girl, or else, Crucio!"  
  
"You treat me like a rose  
  
you give me room to grow  
  
you shone the light of love on me  
  
and gave me air so i can breathe  
  
you open doors i closed  
  
in a world where anything grows  
  
you give me strength so i stand tall  
  
within this bed of earth  
  
just like a rose"  
  
Draco put his arms around Ginny's waist.  
  
Ginny laughed "You gave me a fright there"  
  
"What song was that you were singing?"  
  
"Just an a1 song" Ginny smiled.  
  
"It rocked" said Draco.  
  
"Even if it is a cheesy pop song" said Ginny.  
  
"Sure" said Draco.  
  
"So tomorrow im going to the studio to have a look around and think about that music deal" said Ginny.  
  
"I think you should take it" said Draco.  
  
"But i might have to leave you for a while when i have to go on tour" said Ginny.  
  
Draco petted his lip "So you wouldn't want me to come with you"  
  
Ginny kissed his cheek "Of course i would"  
  
"Let's make tonight special" said Draco "A sort of early celebration"  
  
"But Draco my parents......."  
  
"I have a place we can go"  
  
"Oh really where?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Malfoy Manor" he smirked.  
  
"but.."  
  
"You didnt let me finish"  
  
Ginny closed he mouth and gave a little embarassed smile.  
  
"Malfoy Manor was left to me when dad was taken to Azkaban and mum died" said Draco.  
  
"Draco im sorry, i didnt know about any of them" said Ginny.  
  
Draco shrugged "Oh well what can you? So we going there then?"  
  
Ginny kissed him and Draco pulled her closer to a deeper and longer kiss.  
  
At Malfoy Manor.......  
  
"We can live here when we get married" smiled Draco.  
  
"When we get married?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
Draco looked nervously at her.  
  
"Are you asking me to.."  
  
Draco nodded "Yes, Ginny will you marry me?"  
  
Ginny smiled, cupped her hands around his face and kissed him gently on his lips.  
  
"It'll be a double celebration then"  
  
"You mean......?"  
  
"Yeah, course ill marry you Draco Malfoy" Ginny smiled and pulled him into the bedroom.  
  
(A/N: Sorry peeps im not the one to put details in, use your imagination)  
  
Ginny woke in the morning due to the sunlight shining through a space between the dark green velvet curtains.  
  
She rubbed her eyes and sat up, Draco was still sound asleep beside her  
  
Thinking Draco wouldn't wake up for another while, she decided to take a quick shower.  
  
Only once she got in there she was joined very quickly by Draco. (Again use your imagination)  
  
"Ginny! Draco!"  
  
"Did you hear something?" Ginny stopped kissing Draco.  
  
"Ginny? Draco? you here?!"  
  
"Thats Ron!" Ginny quickly jumped out the shower and put her clothes on. Draco quickly followed.  
  
They ran out into the main hall and found Ron and Harry there.  
  
"Ok first i do not want to know what you two were just upto" said Harry.  
  
Ginny and Draco's faces went bright red.  
  
"So what did you want?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Erm......what did we want Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ron it was you who.......OW!!" Ron stamped on Harry's toe.  
  
"Are you two ok?" asked Draco.  
  
"Are you two coming back to the Burrow?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah sure" said Ginny.  
  
"Remember ive to go to the studio today mum" Ginny said.  
  
"I remember" Mrs Weasley said from where she stood with the frying pan.  
  
"When are you going?" asked Ron.  
  
Ginny looked at the clock "Soon hopefully" she said taking a bite from her toast.  
  
Mrs Weasley looked at her daughter.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing" she said shaking her head and turning around.  
  
"No mum what is it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You're all so grown up, you've been offered a record deal, you were big in the muggle world, and you had a great boyfriend" said Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Aww mum" Ginny gave her a hug "Wait a minute, dont i have a good boyfriend now?"  
  
"Of course you do" she said.  
  
Ginny smiled and went upstairs hoping to be able to write a song before heading off to the studio.  
  
She took a piece of parchment and a muggle writing device called a pen and started thinking her deepest thoughts and began to write them down as a song.  
  
"What you doing?" a voice came from the door.  
  
"Hmm" said Ginny, deep in thought.  
  
"What are you writing?"  
  
"A song" Ginny replied.  
  
"Can i see?" Draco sat next to her.  
  
"Draco!" Ginny hadn't realised who it was. She hid the song from his view.  
  
"So, can i see your song?" he asked again.  
  
"Nope" Ginny said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see if i get this record deal or not, then i'll let you see it or hear it if i can release it" she smiled and got up.  
  
"Where are you going now?"  
  
"You're full of questions arent you?"  
  
Draco nodded and smiled.  
  
"The studio"  
  
"Ginny! So glad you could make it" said Mike.  
  
"Glad to be here" said Ginny.  
  
"Well let me show you around" he said walking to a room.  
  
Ginny followed him in and as soon as she stood in the room it turned from the studio she say a minute ago to a large empty room with only the wooden door to get out of.  
  
"Mike?" Ginny said.  
  
She heard nor saw anyone.  
  
Suddenly the brown door flew open.  
  
"Draco what are you doing here?!"  
  
"Ginny, come on we have to get out of here now!" Draco grabbed her arm and started running towards the door.  
  
"Draco whats going on?!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"Ill explain later now come on"  
  
They ran to the door which shut in their faces.  
  
"Draco....." Ginny said.  
  
Draco stood infront of Ginny protectively and looked around.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley, how nice of you both to drop by" a voice said.  
  
Ginny recognised him as Wormtail, one of Voldemorts followers.  
  
"Wormtail" said Ginny.  
  
"Of course, who were you expecting it to be? a company wanting to sign you?" Wormtail laughed.  
  
He circled the two.  
  
"Lord Voldemort, will be here shortly" he said.  
  
"Voldemort!" shouted Ginny.  
  
"Why, you didnt think he'd just disappear, just like he didn't think you'd just disappear, he knew you'd be back"  
  
The wooden door flew open again. Expecting it to be Voldemort, Ginny closed her eyes and held Draco tightly.  
  
"Draco, Ginny come on!!" It was Harry.  
  
They ran to the door with ease and made an easy escape.  
  
"You can run....but you cant hide" Wormtail whispered once they'd gone.  
  
The three ran as fast as the could, not looking back...until Ginny stopped.  
  
"Ginny...come..on" said Draco.  
  
"I...cant..run anymore" Ginny said before collapsing onto the ground. 


	5. The Announcement

Chapter 5 - The Announcement  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and found herself back in her own bed.  
  
How she got there, she didnt know.  
  
She started to sit up.  
  
"Dont try to sit up" Ginny saw Harry sitting at her bedside.  
  
"Im fine" Ginny said.  
  
"uh-huh" said Harry not believing.  
  
"Harry..." Ginny started.  
  
"I had a dream" said Harry.  
  
"How did Draco know?" Ginny asked "Did you tell him your dream?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
As if on cue, Draco entered the bedroom.  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at him.  
  
"How did you know?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"Did you have a dream too?" Harry asked.  
  
"I didnt know, i followed you to the studio" said Draco.  
  
"What?!" Ginny shouted "Why did you follow me to the studio?"  
  
"Well its your first time out in the Wizard World on your own since Voldemort!" Draco shouted back.  
  
"Draco, Ginny, could you please stop arguing, this isnt the time" said Harry "All we have to worry about now is Voldemort"  
  
"Your right Harry" said Ginny.  
  
"That means you cant be let out of our sight" said Harry.  
  
"Oh no, not again" said Ginny.  
  
"Its the only way Ginny" said Draco "Ive contacted Professor Dumbledore"  
  
"Why? Its not as if we're still students of Hogwarts"  
  
"Ginny whats gotten into you" said Harry.  
  
"Whats gotten into me?!" shouted Ginny.  
  
Harry sighed, stood up and left the room.  
  
"Something to say Draco" said Ginny angrily.  
  
Draco didn't know what to say, so he kissed her on the head and went out quickly.  
  
"Mum im away out for a walk!" Ginny shouted as she went out the front door.  
  
Before Mrs Weasley could say anything Ginny was out the door.  
  
"Harry would you?" Mrs Weasley asked.  
  
"No problem" Harry said getting up from the kitchen table and running outside to catch up with Ginny.  
  
"Ginny where you going?" Harry asked as he caught up with her.  
  
"Whats it look like? a walk" Ginny said not even looking at him.  
  
"Why dont you just come back home, you know your mum doesnt like you out on your own" said Harry.  
  
"Look Harry!!" Ginny shouted "What age am i?!"  
  
"19" Harry replied.  
  
"Exactly.........im not a kid anymore Harry" Ginny said quietly.  
  
"Im sorry Ginny, i just dont want you getting hurt"  
  
"Well that wont change my mind" Ginny walked off into the small woods down the road.  
  
After about half an hour Ginny returned home, meeting Draco when she walked in the front door.  
  
"I was thinking we could tell them tonight" said Draco.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny was confused.  
  
Draco looked at Ginny's left hand "Oh yeah our engagement" said Ginny.  
  
"Is that ok?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny pulled him into a kiss.  
  
"Of course it is"  
  
At dinner.......  
  
Ginny stood up at the table "Mum, dad, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco and I have an announcement to make"  
  
Everyone stopped eating and all eyes were on them.  
  
Draco smiled and stood up "We've decided to get married"  
  
Ginny held up her left hand.  
  
For a moment there was a silence then a round of congratulations.  
  
"My sisters getting married" Ron said smiling then giving BOTH Ginny and Draco a hug.  
  
Mr Weasley patted Draco on his shoulder welcoming him to the family and saying they would have a man to man talk later.  
  
"I always said you'd be my bridesmaid.." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione of course you'll be my bridesmaid, but theres a small problem too"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ive got no sisters, so you'll be my only bridesmaid" Ginny said.  
  
"We could always use Fred" Hermione joked.  
  
Ginny chuckled.  
  
"I'll find someone"  
  
Harry didnt know what to say. Years ago Ginny had a huge crush on Harry and now she was marrying his ex-enemy Draco Malfoy. It was strange how so much changed.  
  
Mrs Weasley was crying.  
  
"Whats wrong Molly?" Mr Weasley asked.  
  
She tried to smile "All our children have grown up and now they're leaving us"  
  
"Dont worry mum, ill visit more often that anyone"  
  
Ginny gave her mum and hug and Mrs Weasley smiled and gave her only daughter a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Well ive had a tiring day, im off to bed" Ginny said.  
  
"Goodnight Ginny" said Harry,  
  
"Goodnight Harry, Draco" she gave Draco a kiss "Bye Mum, Dad, See you tomorrow, you too Ron Hermione"  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
When Ginny reached her room an owl was hysterically tapping at her window.  
  
She opened the window and the owl dropped a package on the bed and flew off straight away.  
  
She was just about to open when she heard her father shout from downstairs "Ginny, come down here, Professor Dumbledore has arrived!"  
  
She put the package under her pillow and ran downstairs.  
  
"Hello Ginny, sit down" said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Professor" Ginny said taking a seat in the sitting room.  
  
"Harry's right Ginny" he said.  
  
"About what?" Ginny asked.  
  
"About not leaving his sight" Professor Dumbledore still had that twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"He can't be there all the time" said Ginny.  
  
"Well...we're going to have to have him be there most of the time until we can be sure Voldemort is gone once we capture him"  
  
"we dont know how long that'll take!!" Ginny was almost shouting "...sorry"  
  
Dumbledore smiled "I know how annoying this may get with Harry there all the time, but you'll appreciate it in the end"  
  
Ginny nodded "Harry..."  
  
"Ginny"  
  
"Thanx" she gave him a hug.  
  
"So what have we got to do, just sit and wait?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Try to get on with your normal life, without thinking about it" said Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
"and if something happens?"  
  
"Here" Prof. Dumbledore handed her a small keyring type gadget "Its an emergency button connected to me and the Aurors"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"If you have any other questions you both know where to get me, as i must be going now" said Dumbledore "Farewell Ginny, Harry"  
  
He then disappeared into the fireplace.  
  
Ginny stood up "Goodnight Harry"  
  
"Goodnight Ginny"  
  
As soon as Ginny made it to bed she fell straight asleep forgetting the small parcel was under the pillow. 


	6. Moving Out and The Big Brother Talk

Chapter 6 - Moving Out and The Big Brother Talk  
  
"Hey Ginny, i was thinking may be today we could start moving stuff into Malfoy Manor" Draco said at breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, sure" Ginny took a bite out of her toast.  
  
Harry looked up from his plate.  
  
"Oh sorry, do you mind?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Why are you asking him that?" Draco asked.  
  
"Dumbledore said he has to stay with me at all times, well almost at all times"  
  
" No i dont mind, ill help you both" said Harry "Ron and Hermione might even help too"  
  
"Well well George, home sweet home"  
  
Ginny turned around to face the kitchen door.  
  
"Fred! George!" Ginny ran and gave them a hug.  
  
"Who's this Fred?" George asked.  
  
"Dont know cant be our little sister Ginny, she wouldnt be leaving us to get married" joked Fred.  
  
"Im glad your both here" Ginny said to them.  
  
"Well we had to come, didnt think we'd miss the chance of giving Draco the older brother talk?"  
  
Ginny giggled.  
  
"Here ive got you both something" said Ginny.  
  
She went to a drawer and pulled out two sweets wrapped with a silver paper.  
  
"What are these?" George asked suspiciously.  
  
"what does it look like....sweets!" said Ginny.  
  
Fred and George undone the wrappers and put the sweets into their mouths.  
  
A minute later they were spluttering over the sink.  
  
"Pepper sweets!" Fred spluttered out.  
  
They looked like they were going to kill her then a wide smile went over both of their faces before lifting their sister into the air.  
  
"We're so proud of you Ginny!" said George.  
  
"Yep, we always knew you'd be like us" said Fred.  
  
"Well i need to go get changed, we're moving our things into Malfoy Manor today" said Ginny.  
  
"Oh goody!" exclaimed Fred "Means we get to have that talk with Draco today"  
  
Fred tried to put on an evil grin but it turned out to look like he was laughing.  
  
Ginny pulled the small box out from under her pillow, after remembering it was there.  
  
She opened it to find a small silver heart locket.  
  
'Must be from Bill or Charlie' thought Ginny 'They always send me things'  
  
She put it on and looked in the mirror. Happy with the look of it, she wrote a mental note in her her head to send a thank you note back.  
  
"So..." said Draco sitting down in the sitting room.  
  
George smiled at him "the door Fred"  
  
"why of course George" Fred stood up and locked the door.  
  
By this Draco started to get nervous.  
  
"Now..." said Fred sitting back down "You probably already know what we're going to say to you Draco"  
  
Draco nodded nervously.  
  
"But we're gonna say it anyway" said George "If you ever"  
  
"Ever" said Fred "Do anything"  
  
"To our sister"  
  
"Betray her"  
  
"Hurt her"  
  
"Anything" said Fred "You'd better start counting down the hours of your life left"  
  
George nodded "As soon as we find out, we'll hunt you down"  
  
Fred smiled.  
  
"Got it?"  
  
Draco nodded "Got it in one"  
  
"Good, good, now lets talk about the future brother-in-law"  
  
There was a knock at Ginny's bedroom door.  
  
"Come in" said Ginny.  
  
It was Ron.  
  
"What is it Ron?"  
  
"Harry said you might need some more help with moving your things into Malfoy Manor"  
  
"You dont have to help"  
  
"I will" Ron smiled "Im gonna miss you Ginny"  
  
Ginny walked over to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"What do you mean Ron, its not as if im going anywhere you cant come and see me whenever you want" Ginny said.  
  
"No, i mean i'll miss not seeing you there everday" Ron said "Not arguing with you over stupid things, not seeing you and Fred staring at each other funnily at the breakfast table and not going on those adventures me, you, Harry and Hermione went on"  
  
A tear came to Ginny's eye "Im going to miss them too"  
  
"But we'll visit each other as much as possible" said Ron.  
  
"I need to talk to Harry" said Ginny.  
  
"What about?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well i know im always going to see you and Hermione, but what if i lose touch with Harry" Ginny said.  
  
"Go talk to him Ginny" said Ron.  
  
"Thanx Ron" said Ginny walking to the door and just before she walked out she said "Ron"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Even though you used to be annoying as hell, i never told you you were my favourite brother" and with that she walked out and closed the door behind her.  
  
Ron stood watery eyed but smiled and thought 'Im her favourite brother'  
  
"Harry" Ginny found him in Ron's room.  
  
"You moving your things now?" Harry asked.  
  
"No i wanted to talk with you Harry"  
  
Harry sat waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Im afraid of losing contact with you when we're married"  
  
"What makes you think we'll lose contact?"  
  
Ginny looked at the floor "We might be to busy with our lives to see each other then eventually we'll forget"  
  
Harry held Ginny in a hug "Don't think that, we'll be friends forever, ill never be too busy to see you Ginny"  
  
"You mean that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Of course i do" Harry said.  
  
"Then i promise never to forget you either Harry Potter" 


	7. Tom

Chapter 7 - Tom  
  
"Where will i put this box Ginny?" Fred asked.  
  
Ginny didn't know where to put anything yet.  
  
"Just leave it in the sitting room" said Ginny.  
  
"Which one?" Fred asked.  
  
"The one you aparated into" said Ginny,  
  
"What about this one Ginny?" asked Ron.  
  
"Put everything in the lounge you aparated into" said Ginny falling back to lean onto the wall.  
  
By the time everyone had moved all the boxes in they were flat out.  
  
Even Fred and George were too tired to play their usual pranks and show everyone their new inventions for the joke shop.  
  
"Im going to bed" Harry announced back at the Burrow early that evening.  
  
"Its only seven thirty" said Mrs Weasley.  
  
Harry yawned.  
  
"Im going too" said Ginny.  
  
Everyone else agreed and went to their beds after their day of hard work, if you can call it hard work.  
  
Ginny picked the pink rose up from the ground. It smelled wonderful.  
  
"Tom" she giggled "Tom where are you?"  
  
She saw the dark figure go into the woods up ahead.  
  
She giggled playfully and ran to catch up.  
  
Draco woke in the night due to thirst. He went to the ground floor of the burrow and saw the front door was open. He looked outside and saw Ginny standing on the pavement.  
  
"Tom" she giggled "Tom where are you?"  
  
She looked up ahead, giggle and started to run up the street.  
  
"Ginny!" Draco ran outside the house "Ginny where are you going?!" he shouted chasing after her.  
  
She didnt hear him. It was like she was in a dream or something.  
  
"Draco what is it?" Harry ran out into the garden.  
  
"Its Ginny, she's heading towards the woods, she wont listen to me!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Come on we've gotta stop her" said Harry running up the street, closely followed by Draco.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny!" Harry shouted before seeing Ginny disappear into the woods.  
  
"Tom, Tom come out"  
  
"You've found me"  
  
Ginny giggled and walked over to him and he held her around her waist.  
  
"My dearest Ginny, you are ever so special to me, and i need you for important things"  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could through the forest until he came to a clearing and saw Voldemort standing there with Ginny in his arms.  
  
'Damn why didnt i bring my wand, it seemed so obvious that i may have needed it' thought Harry.  
  
"Who are your friends Tom?" Ginny asked.  
  
She looked different, but Harry couldnt figure out the reason why. Then he saw it. Her eyes black as the night sky. Something had possessed her.  
  
Voldemort just stared at them.  
  
"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, can i help you with something?" Voldemort asked.  
  
Ginny giggled and held into Voldemorts shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing with Ginny?!" Draco was mad.  
  
"She's decided to join with me" said Voldemort.  
  
"Ginny would never do that!" shouted Harry.  
  
"Ginny, show Mr Potter what you think of him"  
  
Ginny parted from Voldemort and walked over to Harry and studied his face.  
  
"Come on Ginny, you know me" Harry said trying to get through to her. Ginny looked like she was fighting it. She was screwing up her face trying to remember Harry.  
  
"Ginny" said Voldemort.  
  
Ginny turned back to Harry and slid her hand down her cheek before scraping her 3 longest nails into his skin leaving 3 long cuts.  
  
"agh" Harry couldn't do a thing with Voldemort standing there and no wand to use.  
  
"Now now Ginny" said Voldemort.  
  
Ginny smirked at Harry then moved back over to Voldemort.  
  
"Dont hurt her!!" shouted Draco.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, i have no reason to hurt my special Ginny" said Voldemort.  
  
"Special Ginny?"  
  
"Ill be back for you Ginny" Voldemort whispered.  
  
"Tom no, where are you going? dont go!" shouted Ginny "Take me with you"  
  
Voldemort smiled and disappeared.  
  
"Tom!! Dont leave me here!!" Ginny shouted before passing out.  
  
Harry and Draco ran to pick her up.  
  
"Whats wrong with her" said Harry.  
  
"and why is she calling Voldemort, Tom?" Draco asked.  
  
"We'll talk to Dumbledore, lets get her back" said Harry. 


	8. He's Back and Arrangements

Chapter 8 - He's Back and Arrangements  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning hearing Harry and Draco talking in the hallway. She couldn't hear what they were saying but could tell it was them.  
  
As soon as she walked into the hall they both went silent and looked at her.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked "Harry what happened to your face?"  
  
Ginny ran over to look at the cuts.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ginny asked still inspecting them.  
  
"Im fine" said Harry.  
  
"ok, well im going downstairs for breakfast now" said Ginny smiling, then heading down the stairs.  
  
"She doesnt remember a thing" said Harry.  
  
"Should we tell her??" asked Draco.  
  
"She'd find out anyway" said Harry.  
  
Draco nodded "Will I or will you?"  
  
"I will" said Harry sighing then going downstairs.  
  
"Now Ginny i dont want you leaving the house today unless Harry is with you" Mrs Weasley said setting down Ginny's breakfast in front of her.  
  
"Why not?" asked Ginny.  
  
"After last night!" said Mrs Weasley.  
  
Ginny looked confused.  
  
"She doesnt remember a thing" Harry sat down at the table.  
  
"Remember what? Harry whats going on?"  
  
Mrs Weasley sat down at the table.  
  
"Harry?" said Ginny.  
  
"Last night Ginny, Draco and I found you outside, calling Tom" said Harry "You ran up into the woods, we followed you and found you with Voldemort"  
  
"What?!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"He said you'd joined with him and he called you his special Ginny" Harry continued.  
  
"his special Ginny?" said Ginny "Tom?"  
  
"Tom Riddle, you know Voldemorts name" said Harry.  
  
"Harry, how did you get those cuts?" asked Ginny.  
  
Harry looked down "It was you Ginny"  
  
"Harry you know i would never join Voldemort and i would never hurt you!"  
  
"I know Ginny, i know, but it looked like you were possessed too, you had the darkest eyes" said Harry "and he also said he wouldnt hurt you, it sounded like a promise too"  
  
"If he doesnt want to kill me, then what does he want?" asked Ginny.  
  
Harry shook his head "I dont know"  
  
"This means i cant move into Malfoy Manor just now doesnt it?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Unless you want to take Harry with you" said Mrs Weasley.  
  
Ginny smiled "So Harry?"  
  
"Is that everything?" asked Draco.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well ill show you where you'll stay" said Draco.  
  
Harry and Draco left the sitting room.  
  
Mrs Weasley hugged Ginny "Ill miss having you around the house now Ginny"  
  
"Ill miss you too mum" said Ginny.  
  
"Its going to be strange, just me and your father left in the house now apart from visits" said Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Ill visit as much as i possibly can" said Ginny.  
  
"Ill visit here too" said Mrs Weasley.  
  
"I love you mum" said Ginny.  
  
"I love you too Ginny" said Mrs Weasley "Well, i better be getting back now, your father will home soon and i have to make dinner"  
  
"Bye Mum"  
  
Mrs Weasley threw some Floo Powder into the fire "The Burrow, goodbye Ginny"  
  
Ginny sighed and fell back onto the couch.  
  
Hermione soon appeared through the fireplace.  
  
"Hi Ginny" said Hermione.  
  
"Hiya Hermione" Ginny stood up and have her a hug.  
  
"Got any plans for the wedding yet?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny laughed "Ive only been engaged for three days"  
  
"Well, its so exciting im surprised your not planning anything already" said Hermione.  
  
"Well maybe i can start writing the guest list now" said Ginny.  
  
Hermione nodded excitedly.  
  
"Lets go" said Ginny.  
  
They walked upstairs to the study and Draco joined them while Harry put all his things in place in his room.  
  
"Ok" Ginny took a sheet of parchment and muggle pen from the drawer and sat at the desk.  
  
"Well who first?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Draco who is going to be your best man?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny and Hermione looked at him smiling.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I think i'll ask Harry" said Draco.  
  
"Really?" said Hermione.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Well that settles that" said Ginny "I cant wait to see the look on his face when you ask him, oh Draco can you ask him now?!" Ginny was getting excited.  
  
Draco smiled and stood up.  
  
"Wait ill go get him" Ginny said then running out the door.  
  
Ginny knocked on Harry's room door.  
  
"Come in" she heard Harry call from inside.  
  
Ginny opened the door "Harry, Draco wants to see you for a minute in the study"  
  
"Ill be over in a minute"  
  
Ginny nodded and closed Harry's door.  
  
"He's just coming" said Ginny sitting back down in her seat.  
  
The door opened again and Harry came in.  
  
"You wanted to see me Draco" said Harry.  
  
"Sit down Potter" Draco laughed.  
  
Harry sat down in the seat next to Hermione.  
  
"Well what is it?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny, Draco and Hermione all shared smiles.  
  
Draco cleared his throat "Since i started dating Ginny a few years back, we've started to trust each other and i thought id never be able to call us two friends but i have, so Harry" Draco smiled "How would you like to be my best man for the wedding?"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped "You want me to be your best man"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
Harry smiled "Of course i will Draco"  
  
"Great" said Draco "Now lets start this guest list"  
  
"Well of course my parents and my brothers" said Ginny.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"They would give your father a supervised visit if he wished to attend wouldn't they?" asked Hermione.  
  
"If he wanted to come" said Draco.  
  
"No harm in trying" said Ginny.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore" said Harry.  
  
"Why not just put down all the Professors" said Hermione.  
  
"Draco?" said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah sure put them all down" said Draco.  
  
"Oh and Paul" said Ginny.  
  
"Don't you feel we're leaving Ron out?" asked Draco.  
  
Ginny bit her lip "Yeah, but what could he be"  
  
"He could be second best man" suggested Harry.  
  
"Harry, wouldnt it make you feel not as important" said Ginny.  
  
"Id be fine with it" said Harry.  
  
"Thanx Harry, thats perfect" said Draco.  
  
When they'd finished the list Hermione picked it up and read it out:  
  
"Mr and Mrs Weasley  
  
Fred and George Weasley  
  
Mr and Mrs Percy Weasley  
  
Mr and Mrs Bill Weasley  
  
Mr and Mrs Charlie Weasley  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore and all staff at Hogwarts  
  
Paul Marazzi  
  
Mr and Mrs Griffins  
  
Mark Griffins  
  
Neville Longbottom  
  
Seamus Finnigan  
  
Sirius Black"  
  
and many more friends of Draco and Ginny's even including Crabbe and Goyle!  
  
"Where is Ron anyway?" asked Ginny.  
  
"He's away to see the Cannons playing today" said Hermione.  
  
"Might have known" said Ginny "Are you staying for dinner?"  
  
"No its alright, i think ill be heading off now anyway" said Hermione.  
  
"ill walk you to the fireplace" Ginny said.  
  
"Bye Harry, Bye Draco" Hermione said.  
  
"You know you are welcome here anytime" said Ginny.  
  
"Thank you Ginny, you were always like a sister to me" Hermione said.  
  
"And you always will be" Ginny gave Hermione a hug before she apparated back home.  
  
"So Harry is your room alright?" Ginny asked that evening at dinner.  
  
"Perfect thanx" said Harry.  
  
"No thank you Harry, you're only staying here because of my troubles with Voldemort" said Ginny.  
  
"Im more than happy to help Ginny you know that" said Harry.  
  
Ginny smiled "Thank you"  
  
"So is there anywhere in the house thats off bounds?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny looked at Draco.  
  
"You can go anywhere except my fathers study" said Draco "Thats it"  
  
Harry nodded understandingly.  
  
Ginny stood up and started clearing away the plates.  
  
"Im going to bed now" said Harry standing up.  
  
"Goodnight Harry" said Ginny.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Goodnight" said Harry. He smiled and went out of the kitchen and upstairs to bed.  
  
Ginny put the dirty dishes besdie the sink and cast a cleaning spell on the brushes and sponges.  
  
She yawned then said "Im going to bed too, you coming?"  
  
Draco got up "Yes, im very tired"  
  
"me too, ill be up as soon as this cleanings finished"  
  
"see you upstairs then" said Draco.  
  
As soon as Harry's head touched the pillow, he fell asleep and instantly started dreaming.  
  
"I need someone to carry on from me and i must do it now before its too late"  
  
"why the weasley girl??"  
  
"I have my reasons"  
  
"When will you be seeing her again?"  
  
"tomorrow night"  
  
"So she is the lucky chosen one"  
  
"yes she will produce my only hope for the future"  
  
Harry jumped up and ran into the hallway. The lights were out so he could tell Ginny and Draco had gone to bed.  
  
He went downstairs to the sitting room and the fire was just about out. He wondered if it was too late to go to Dumbledore and tell him of Voldemorts plans. Then realised it wasnt something that could wait. It was urgent. He had to tell him tonight. Throwing some floo powder into the fireplace then shouting Professor Dumbledores office he was lucky enought to find Professor Dumbledore still awake.  
  
"Harry, how can i help you, is Ginny alright?" he asked.  
  
"Ginny's fine, but i had a dream" Harry said.  
  
"Take a seat Harry" said Prof. Dumbledore "Tell me exactly what you dreamt about"  
  
"It was a short dream, but Voldemort was there, talking to wormtail" Harry said.  
  
"What was he saying?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"He said he needed someone to carry on from him, before its too late" tears welded up in Harry's eyes.  
  
"He wants Ginny to carry on from him?"  
  
"Not Ginny" said Harry "He said she would produce his only hope for the future"  
  
The tears started running down his cheeks.  
  
"He wants Ginny to produce his child for him"  
  
Harry nodded "Thats the impression i got, and he said he'd see her again tomorrow night"  
  
"Then you know what to do Harry, keep an eye on her, dont let her go anywhere, we will be on high alert Harry, now go back to Malfoy Manor and get some sleep"  
  
Harry nodded "Goodnight Professor" 


	9. Planning Gets Started

Chapter 9 - Planning Gets Started  
  
"Have you got anything planned today Ginny?" Harry asked at breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, me and Hermione are going to look at dresses" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Where?" Draco asked.  
  
"The muggle world" Ginny said "What are you doing?"  
  
Draco shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"What about you Harry?"  
  
"i dont know yet"  
  
"Well i have to leave soon i have to go back to the Burrow first then ive to meet Hermione at twelve o'clock" said Ginny.  
  
"Buy the invitations while you're out" said Draco.  
  
Ginny nodded "Well you could look for somewhere for the ceremony"  
  
"Ok ill do that, Harry you can come too if you want"  
  
"Yeah ok"  
  
"Well im going to get changed now" Ginny said finishing her breakfast then going upstairs.  
  
Harry sighed thinking if he should tell Draco what Voldemort had planned but then thought it was for the best if he didnt get him worried.  
  
"Is everything alright Ginny?" Mrs Weasley asked.  
  
"Everythings fine mum, im going to look for a dress today" said Ginny "but i came to ask you something"  
  
"Whats that then?" she asked.  
  
"Hermione is the only bridesmaid ive got so i would love it if you would walk down the isle too" Ginny smiled at her mother.  
  
Mrs Weasley gave her a loving hug "Id be more than happy to"  
  
"Have you got anything planned yet?" Mr Weasley came into the kitchen.  
  
"Just a guest list dad, but Draco and Harry are going to look for somewhere for the ceremony to be held and Hermione and i are going to look at dresses today"  
  
Mr Weasley looked at his watch "When are you meeting Hermione?"  
  
"Twelve o'clock"  
  
"Well you better get going its quarter-to now"  
  
"Bye mum" she gave Mrs Weasley a hug "Bye dad"  
  
She gave Mr Weasley a hug and then aparated through the fireplace to meet Hermione.  
  
"Where to then Hermione?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I know this great place where we can look first" said Hermione.  
  
"Lead the way then" said Ginny.  
  
"Do you think you'll get noticed here?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Most probably, ill be lucky if i dont" said Ginny.  
  
"Its just down this street" said Hermione.  
  
"Have you thought about which colour you want for your dress?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I was thinking either baby blue or lilac"  
  
"I think they're both great colours"  
  
"I know but i cant decide which one i prefer"  
  
"Ginny has muggle friends doesnt she?" asked Draco.  
  
"Well i should think so, living in the muggle world all that time, why?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was thinking if we had a muggle wedding then those friends would be able to come" said Draco.  
  
"Wait a minute, let me get this straight" Harry stopped walking and turned to Draco "You're telling me, that you, Draco Malfoy, after all these years of being nasty about muggles, and calling people muggle lovers, that you would have a muggle wedding"  
  
"That was because of my father" Draco looked kind of ashamed.  
  
Harry looked half satisfied with the answer.  
  
"Well Potter, shall we look in the muggle world?" Draco smiled.  
  
"If you insist, Malfoy" Harry laughed.  
  
"We have this one in lilac Miss" the helpful shop assistant held up a beautiful bridesmaids dress.  
  
It was long, made of silk, sleeveless and had a matching scarf and purse with it.  
  
"What do you think Hermione, do you like it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I love it" said Hermione.  
  
"So you want this one?" asked Ginny.  
  
Hermione nodded "If you like it too"  
  
"Of course i like it too" said Ginny she turned to the assistant "Ill take that one"  
  
The assistant nodded and went off to wrap it up.  
  
"Have you seen anything for yourself?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Ive seen a few but there is one that i really like" said Ginny.  
  
"Which one is it?"  
  
Ginny walked to a rack and took out a dress and held it up.  
  
"This one" said Ginny.  
  
"I think its beautiful Ginny, go and try it on"  
  
Ginny smiled and went to the changing room.  
  
"Where do we start?" Draco asked standing in the middle of a busy street.  
  
"I know of this one place" said Harry.  
  
"Lets see then" said Draco.  
  
"I dont know where it is so we'll have to get a taxi" said Harry.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Come on the taxi ranks this way" said Harry pulling Draco.  
  
They jumped into the back seat of the first taxi they came to.  
  
"Where to?" the driver asked.  
  
"Whitehall" said Harry.  
  
"Sure thing" the driver said then set off towards Whitehall.  
  
"Ginny you look gorgeous" said Hermione.  
  
"You think?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I think this dress is the one" said Hermione.  
  
The dress had a sparkle throught the layers at the bottom and from the waist upwards tiny little diamond like jewels on it and two short sleeves which are made to hang over the shoulders. The veil was made for wearing your hair in a high bun and put over it.  
  
"I think this is the one too Hermione" Ginny smiled.  
  
"You wish to purchase this dress too?" the assistant asked.  
  
"Yes" Ginny said.  
  
She went back to change into her original clothes and the assistant wrapped the two dresses up.  
  
"May I help you two young gentlemen?" a voice asked as Harry and Draco entered Whitehall. The name went straight along with the building. It was a large white beautiful building surrounded by many small gardens of flowers, with a large white hall inside.  
  
"We're here to inquire about a wedding" said Draco.  
  
"Would you like to step through to my office" said the man.  
  
The man lead them through to a small office with a desk, a few chairs and bookcases and filing cabinets.  
  
"Please take a seat" he pointed to two chairs infront of the desk and he sat at the one behind the desk.  
  
"Im Mr Taylor the Registrar, now i dont usually marry couples of the same sex..." he started to say.  
  
"No no no, we're not getting married!" said Harry.  
  
"Im dreadfully sorry Mr..."  
  
"Potter"  
  
"Yes im sorry Mr Potter" he said.  
  
"and you are Mr.."  
  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"  
  
"Well which one of you two gentlemen is getting married?" asked Mr Taylor.  
  
"I am" said Draco.  
  
"Do you have a date in mind?"  
  
"Not yet, i was just looking for some information" said Draco.  
  
"Oh" Mr Taylor got up from his seat and opened the top drawer of the nearest filing cabinet.  
  
He handed Draco a pile of leaflets.  
  
"These leaflets should give you enough information" he said "Now take them home and talk things through with your fiancee then come back later when you've decided"  
  
Draco stood up and quietly said thank you the left with Harry following.  
  
"Now where can we get invitations?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You can get them at any card shop" said Hermione.  
  
"I should have known that" Ginny laughed.  
  
"In here" said Hermione.  
  
"Look theres some right there" said Ginny.  
  
Hermione picked up the box Ginny was pointing to.  
  
"aww its got the wedding bells and confetti on it" said Hermione.  
  
"Ill just take those" said Ginny taking the box and going to the counter.  
  
"I liked the look of that place" said Draco.  
  
"So are you just going to think about that one?" asked Harry.  
  
Draco nodded "I really liked that place"  
  
"Where are we going now?"  
  
"I dont know is there anything else we can do right now?"  
  
"We can look at a tux"  
  
"Ok lets do that"  
  
Ginny flopped down onto the sitting room couch.  
  
"Im tired now" said Ginny.  
  
Hermione laughed "Do you want a cup of tea or coffee?"  
  
"You take a seat ill make it"  
  
"You're the one thats tired, sit down"  
  
"Will i ever be able to change your mind?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Fine, but im coming to sit in the kitchen"  
  
Hermione happily made herself and Ginny a cup of tea and they both sat down to have a chat, which obviously they hadnt done in ages!  
  
"I wonder when Draco'll ask Ron to be second best man" said Ginny taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"Dont start getting worried now Ginny, you've been happy all day" said Hermione.  
  
"Im not worrying" said Ginny "I just hope he doesnt leave it too late"  
  
"Who doesnt leave what too late?"  
  
"Draco, Harry, your back" said Ginny.  
  
"No this is our holograms" Draco said.  
  
Ginny laughed "Did you find somewhere?"  
  
"Yes and we got our tux's"  
  
"Tux's?" said Ginny.  
  
"That is what they wear to muggle weddings isnt it?"  
  
"Thats true Ginny" said Hermione.  
  
"But Draco we're not having a muggle wedding" said Ginny.  
  
"I thought you would have, because you have some muggle friends" said Draco.  
  
"aww Draco" Ginny gave him a hug "Thank you, so is that where you went to find a place, the muggle world?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Did you get Ron a tux?!" Ginny panicked.  
  
"Dont worry we got him one too, the same as mine, and yes the right size" said Harry.  
  
Ginny sighed and sat back down at the table.  
  
"Stop worrying Ginny" said Hermione.  
  
"I will" 


	10. Did He Come Back?

Chapter 10 - Did He Come Back?  
  
That evening Ron came to visit his sister and brother-in-law to be.  
  
Draco, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry sat in the sitting room having a few drinks and talking and Harry was trying to keep a close eye on Ginny just incase Voldemort tried to spring at any moment.  
  
"Harry are you ok?" Ginny asked noticing something was wrong.  
  
"..what? im fine im just thinking" said Harry.  
  
"anything you'd like to share" said Hermione.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"So Ginny are you sure that Whitehall is alright?" asked Draco.  
  
"Havent been more sure in my life, apart from saying yes to you" said Ginny "We still have to think of a date and reception area"  
  
"Yeah yeah,we still have loads of time"  
  
"I'll be back in a minute" said Ginny. She got up and left the room.  
  
Harry also left the room.  
  
"Harry what are you doing?" Ginny asked when she finally realised Harry was following her.  
  
Harry stuttered, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Well? why are you following me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Sorry" said Harry. He turned around and walked back to the sitting room.  
  
In the bathroom Ginny stood infront of the mirror brushing her hair until she thought she saw Voldemort in the mirror.  
  
She quickly turned round and seeing nothing there thought she must be seeing things because she was thinking about why Harry had followed her.  
  
As soon as Ginny returned to the sitting room Harry was looking at her strangely and she tried to ignore it.  
  
"Im going to bed now" she stretched and yawned "Goodnight everyone"  
  
"Ill be up soon Ginny" Draco said.  
  
"ok, bye Ron, Hermione, see you in the morning Harry" Ginny smiled.  
  
Voldemort stood at the bottom of Ginny and Draco's bed at 1:00am. No-one was awake. Not even Harry.  
  
"Ginny" he whispered.  
  
Almost instantly Ginny turned over and sat up.  
  
"Tom you came back" she said.  
  
"Come Ginny, i have special plans for us tonight"  
  
Ginny smiled, got out of bed and wrapped her arms around Voldemort.  
  
They went to the fireplace and aparated to Voldemorts layers.  
  
"Here we are" said Voldemort.  
  
Ginny evily smiled again and sat on the bed.  
  
"Well Tom what are you waiting for?"  
  
Harry jumped up next morning 'he hadnt managed to stay awake and listen for Voldemort coming for Ginny'  
  
He jumped out of bed threw on some trousers and a shirt. and darted out the bedroom door.  
  
He ran down to the kitchen and calmed down when he say Draco and Ginny sitting having breakfast.  
  
"Hey i was wondering when you were gonna get up" said Ginny.  
  
Harry sat at the table to catch his breath.  
  
"Run down here" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Draco, can i speak to you for a minute" asked Harry.  
  
Draco nodded as usual.  
  
"Alone" said Harry standing up.  
  
"The study" said Draco.  
  
Harry quickly walked along to the study and closed the door once he and Draco had entered.  
  
"What is it?" Draco sat on a chair at the desk.  
  
"Last night, after you went to bed" said Harry "Did Ginny get up again, and start calling Tom or did she leave for a length of time?"  
  
"Harry.....is there something you're not telling me"  
  
"I had a dream the other night, Voldemort said he'd come back to see Ginny last night, i told Dumbledore about it, he said i was to watch with special care...i kind of fell asleep" Harry explained. He wasnt going to tell Draco that Voldemort had planned to get his fiancee pregnant so his child could take on after him.  
  
Draco shook his head "I didnt hear anything, so obviously he didnt come"  
  
"You're right" said Harry.  
  
"We better go back, Ginny will be getting suspicious and i dont want to tell her what you've just told me" said Draco.  
  
"I dont either" said Harry.  
  
"Hey Ginny, i was thinking maybe we can book the wedding today" Draco said walking back into the kitchen, so Ginny wouldnt start asking questions.  
  
"We havent got a date" said Ginny.  
  
"We can work one out now cant we?"  
  
"Ok" said Ginny "What about July?"  
  
Draco nodded "25th"  
  
"Did you have this date planned?" Ginny laughed.  
  
"No it came off the top of my head" said Draco.  
  
"Uh-huh" said Ginny.  
  
"Could both of you sign here please" said Mr Taylor.  
  
Ginny took the pen first and sighned her name, then Draco did so.  
  
"Thank you" said Mr Taylor taking the piece of paper "So thats July 25th at 3:00pm"  
  
Ginny and Draco smiled.  
  
"Thank you" said Ginny standing up.  
  
"My pleasure, i shall see you both in July"  
  
Harry was still in Malfoy Manor and was falling asleep on his bed and as soon as he did so, he dreamt another dream.  
  
"I couldn't do it" said Voldemort.  
  
"Why not my Lord?" Wormtail asked.  
  
"You cant have someone pregnant with two different people's children at the same time"  
  
"You mean......."  
  
"Yes, the Weasley girl is already pregnant to Mr Malfoy, though i dont think she knows it yet" said Voldemort.  
  
"So what do you plan to do now?"  
  
"I have to make a decision between two ideas"  
  
"Which are?"  
  
"Either to rid the current pregnancy and impregnate my own or, pretend the child to be mine, but i doubt that would work"  
  
Harry woke with a loud knock at his door.  
  
"Harry you in there?" Fred and George entered the room.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Our mother wants you over at the Burrow" said George.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"You know what for Harry" said Fred.  
  
"Oh right, that, ok im coming" 


	11. Celebration

Chapter 11 - Celebration  
  
"Fred, George, what are you two doing here?" Ginny asked finding Fred and George in the sitting room when she and Draco returned "Uh oh you havent put traps around the house have you?"  
  
"Now would we do that?" said George sarcastically.  
  
"No, mum wants you and Draco over at 7 o'clock" said Fred.  
  
"Why?" asked Draco.  
  
"You dont need a reason, just be there" said George.  
  
Ginny shrugged.  
  
"If i find any traps in here.." Draco started to say.  
  
"You won't" said Fred "Oh and Harry's at the Burrow now"  
  
"For dinner" George quickly cut in "He wasnt sure if you'd be home soon so we invited him over"  
  
"oh" said Ginny "Well we'll be over at seven ok?"  
  
"bye sister" said Fred then aparating.  
  
"What does he mean sister? he meant sisters" George laughed then aparating also.  
  
"Im going upstairs to write out some of those invitations" Ginny said.  
  
"What about dinner?"  
  
"Im not hungry" said Ginny.  
  
"Me neither" said Draco "Ill help with those invitations if you want"  
  
Ginny laughed "How much help does someone need to write invitations"  
  
Draco blushed.  
  
"Heres the first invitation" Ginny slid it across the desk in the study to Draco.  
  
He picked it up and read it:  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore and all staff at Hogwarts  
  
You have been invited  
  
to attend the wedding of  
  
Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley  
  
On  
  
July 25th  
  
Place  
  
Whitehall (muggle world)  
  
At  
  
3.00pm  
  
Reception Area: The Burrow  
  
  
  
"Is it alright?" Ginny asked.  
  
"How could it not be alright?"  
  
"I could have written like a two year old"  
  
"Well you didnt"  
  
Ginny smiled "its almost seven, we'd better go now"  
  
When they aparated into the Burrow's sitting room, Ginny realised it was very quiet. Too quiet if she remembered correctly.  
  
"Mum's probably in the kitchen" Ginny said.  
  
They left the sitting room and got a fright of their lives when they walked through the kitchen door.  
  
A massive shout of 'Surprise' filled the room and hung up on the wall was a massive banner saying "Congratulations On Your Engagement, Draco and Ginny" with lots of balloons pinned up too. There were lights out in the garden where a large table sat with lots of food and lots of friends were present.  
  
They didnt know what to say except thanx, as they were speechless they really didnt expect anything.  
  
Out in the garden Ginny went around each person and thanked them for coming and everyone congratulated her and Draco once again.  
  
"So Fred" Ginny said standing next to him at the table "What have you put something in so i dont eat it"  
  
"Nothing..." said Fred "Theres nothing that I've put anything in"  
  
Ginny took one look at him at walked away from the table. If he hadn't put anything in the food, then George certainly had.  
  
"Mum you really didn't have to do this" said Ginny.  
  
"Did you think i was going to let my only daughter go off and get married without some celebration" said Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Well...yeah" Ginny said.  
  
"You thought wrong then"  
  
"I guess i did"  
  
"Excuse me! Can i have everyones attention please!"  
  
Everyone turned to face Draco who was stood in the middle of the garden and Ginny let out a small giggle as his face started turning red and she went to stand with him.  
  
"Well....erm...."  
  
"Go on Draco" said Ginny.  
  
"When i asked Ginny..to marry me.....i didnt give her a ring" said Draco.  
  
"Draco that doesnt matter" said Ginny thinking he was apologising.  
  
"here" Draco pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it. He got down on his knee "You're still marrying me?" he asked.  
  
"Of course im still marrying you!" said Ginny.  
  
Draco smiled,stood up and put the engagement ring on Ginny's finger as everyone present gave a round of applause.  
  
Much to Fred and George's advantage, Ginny drank a little too much a few hours later and used her to help with their pranks.  
  
The three where under one of the table in the garden with Ginny giggling and Fred telling her what to do.  
  
"So Ginny, take this 'Sounds 'n' Smells' Whoopee cushion and quickly put it under someone's seat as they sit down" said Fred.  
  
George handed her the prank object.  
  
"Now we'll go in first then you come straight after us got it?" asked George.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
Fred and George crawled from under the table and ran inside soon followed by a very giggly Ginny.  
  
"There! there!" whispered George from behind the sofa.  
  
Ginny was just about to put the cushion under an unsuspecting victim when an arm grabbed her and pulled her around.  
  
"Ginny what are you doing?" Draco asked.  
  
"..hi Draco" Ginny said in a high pitched voice then laughing.  
  
"I think we better go home" said Draco.  
  
"Why? theres no reason to go home" Ginny started to laugh into Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Whats going on?" Mrs Weasley came in sounding a tad angry.  
  
"Mum, what do you mean?" Ginny started laughing AGAIN.  
  
"Fred! George! Is this you fault?" Mrs Weasley asked.  
  
"No" said Fred "How can you blame us for her drunkness?"  
  
Mrs Weasley stood with her arms folded and her foot tapping the ground.  
  
"Dont ever take advantage of your sister while she's in a state like this again!" Mrs Weasley scorned them.  
  
Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged before walking away.  
  
"Im taking Ginny home now Mrs Weasley" said Draco.  
  
Mrs Weasley nodded.  
  
"Goodnight Draco, ill let Harry know your leaving"  
  
"Goodnight Ginny" Draco gave her a kiss on the head and tucked her into bed, then went downstairs and sat on the sofa.  
  
Harry then appeared throught the fireplace.  
  
"Wheres Ginny?" he asked.  
  
"In bed" said Draco.  
  
"Heard she got a bit tipsy" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, if you want to use a bit, which is an understatement" said Draco.  
  
"Im going to go to bed too, see you tomorrow" said Harry.  
  
Soon Draco fell asleep on the sofa. 


	12. Mr Potter, We Meet Again?

Chapter 12 - Mr Potter, We Meet Again?  
  
Voldemort got up from his seat at his study desk and walked to his bedroom.  
  
He was tired from making plans all day and now was his time to rest, so he could carry out those plans.  
  
He opened the door to a figure standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Ginny" he wondered how she got there "How did you get here?"  
  
Ginny just smiled evily as she stood in her dressing gown. She then went to the bed and sat on it, on her hands and knees.  
  
"I want you Tom" said Ginny "I want you now"  
  
Her eyes seductive.  
  
Voldemort stood at the edge of the bed and she crawled towards him, went onto just her knees and kissed him. Voldemort took her and kissed her neck.  
  
"I will be one moment" he said, then walked back out the bedroom door.  
  
Draco woke up with a jump.  
  
"Ginny's gone!" Harry shouted.  
  
"What? what do you mean she's gone?" Draco was obviously still half asleep.  
  
"Draco! wake up! i was getting worried and went to see if she was alright and she's gone....Voldemort came back for her!"  
  
When Harry said that Draco jumped straight up from the sofa.  
  
"Theres something else i didnt tell you and i should have" said Harry "Ginny's pregnant with your child and Voldemort is going to kill it while unborn and replace it with his own"  
  
"What?! pregnant" said Draco.  
  
"Ginny doesnt know" said Harry "and you know she's under some sort of spell so she'll trust Voldemort when she's with him and think we're the enemy"  
  
"We have to inform Dumbledore" said Draco.  
  
"There's not enough time!" shouted Harry "We have to find Ginny and Voldemort FAST!"  
  
"But we dont know where they are" said Draco.  
  
"A Tracker" said Harry he whipped his wand out his pocket and said some words.  
  
"Come on" he said going through the fireplace with his wand tip blinking.  
  
Voldemort re-entered the room with a wand.  
  
Ginny was knelt on the bed watching him come closer to her.  
  
"Now, Ginny i have to put a little protection spell on you before we do anything" he said to her.  
  
"We didnt need it last time Tom, we dont need it now" she grabbed the wand from his hand and threw it across the room. She then put her hands on his shoulder and pulled him onto the bed.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and hit the wall.  
  
Ginny and Voldemort both looked up.  
  
"I see your friends have come at an inconvenient time" said Ginny getting up.  
  
Voldemort stood up and looked at Harry and Draco.  
  
"Whatever are you both here for?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"You know what we're here for Voldemort!" shouted Harry looking at Ginny who was watching while fiddling with something on the far desk.  
  
"Ginny!" shouted Draco.  
  
Ginny looked at him and the evil smile once again drew on her face "Mr Malfoy"  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other and almost smiled when they saw Ginny walking towards them.  
  
She stood right infront of Harry and smiled. He smiled back. But she only bent down and picked up the wand from the floor and walked to give it back to Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort kissed Ginny's cheek and took the wand.  
  
Ginny then took one look at all of them before leaving the room.  
  
Harry and Draco ran to the door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going!!" shouted Voldemort.  
  
"We're going for what we came for, Ginny! You're not going to kill her or her child" said Harry.  
  
"Oh dont worry, i wont be killing her" he said.  
  
"Draco go" said Harry.  
  
Draco opened the door, then he and Harry ran out to a long corridor, not knowing where Ginny went.  
  
"Ill go this way, you go that way" said Harry.  
  
Harry took the first door he came he to.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny where are you?"  
  
He saw her figure stood infront of him.  
  
"Ginny come on we've got to get out of here" he grabbed her arm but she pulled away.  
  
"Dont make me call Tom" she said.  
  
"Ginny whats wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
"Excuse me, i dont know what you're talking about" said Ginny.  
  
"Whats this locket?" Harry asked looking at the silver heart locket.  
  
"Its from Tom" said Ginny taking it from Harry's grasp.  
  
"From Tom" said Harry.  
  
"Thats right, from Tom" said Ginny.  
  
"Ginny snap out of this, we've got to find Draco and get out of here"  
  
"Hmm you expect me to come with you, the enemy" Ginny said "I dont think so"  
  
"We're not the enemy Ginny! You've known us for years you're marrying Draco!" shouted Harry grabbing hold of the side of her arms and shaking her.  
  
"You are the enemy! you always have been the enemy! why cant you just leave Tom and I alone!" Ginny shouted back at him and went into the hall to hear another voice shouting on her from down the hallway.  
  
"Draco Malfoy" Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny where are you going?" Draco asked "Come on we've got to get out of here"  
  
"No-one's stopping you and Harry from leaving" said Ginny.  
  
Ginny walked into the room she had first come from.  
  
Draco ran in after her then Harry burst through the door.  
  
"Get that locket!" he shouted.  
  
"What?" said Draco.  
  
"The locket!" shouted Harry.  
  
"Whats wrong with the locket Harry? Dont you like it?"  
  
"You've possessed her with it!"  
  
"Now now, Harry, dont jump to conclusions" Voldemort picked up his wand "Ginny,what about that little spell"  
  
"The baby" said Harry to Draco.  
  
"I dont see why we need this little spell Tom" said Ginny.  
  
"No!" Draco pushed Ginny out of the way.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, what are you doing" said Voldemort.  
  
Ginny sat on the ground looking up at him.  
  
"Why are you here?" Ginny asked them both "Are you both here to kill me and Tom?"  
  
"Ginny we're not the enemy!" Draco shouted at her "He is" he pointed at Voldemort.  
  
Ginny laughed.  
  
"You're right Ginny, they are here to kill us, but i wont let that happen" he smiled evily as he usually did. He took the wand he had, pointed it at Harry and shouted "Crucio!"  
  
Harry fell to the floor and screamed in pain.  
  
Ginny stood up and walked to Voldemort and they both looked at Draco.  
  
Draco pulled Ginny away by her arm and tried to grab the chain from around her neck.  
  
Ginny struggled and was only able to break away from Draco when Voldemort shouted the Crucio curse and Draco dived out of the way to miss it.  
  
She looked at the chain which was to her luckily not damaged.  
  
Harry was trying to stand back on his feet "You can't do this Voldemort"  
  
"And why not?" asked Voldemort.  
  
"You're ruining Ginny's life!"  
  
Ginny giggled and walked back to Voldemort.  
  
"Ginny wants to be here...with me, and you will ruin her life if you take her away" said Voldemort.  
  
Ginny nodded in agreement.  
  
"You're both just ending your lives by coming here" Ginny said.  
  
"We're here for you Ginny"  
  
"I thought myself and Tom made it clear that i am prefectly happy here and dont need any so called rescuing from anyone"  
  
"I want to talk to Ginny alone" said Harry.  
  
"Very well, Mr Potter" Voldemort left the room.  
  
"Ginny take the chain off" said Harry.  
  
"No i will not take the chain off" said Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, take it off" said Draco.  
  
"You cant make me"  
  
Draco grabbed Ginny and held her to the ground, while Harry tried to get the chain off from Ginny's neck.  
  
"Let go!" Ginny shouted.  
  
Harry grabbed hold of the chain and it snapped off of Ginny's neck.  
  
Ginny rubbed her eyes and lay on the floor.  
  
"Ginny....Ginny" said Harry.  
  
"She wont wake up for a while" said Draco.  
  
Harry took out his wand, said a few words and Ginny's eyes began to open.  
  
"Ginny" said Draco.  
  
"Draco, what?" asked Ginny.  
  
"We've got to get out of here" said Draco.  
  
"What?" Ginny was confused.  
  
"Voldemort will be back any minute" said Harry.  
  
"Voldemort!" shouted Ginny.  
  
"Ssshhh" said Harry "If he comes back you've got to pretend you're still under his spell"  
  
"How do i do that? i dont know how i was acting under his spell"  
  
"You were in love with Voldemort, well you called him Tom and you thought we were the enemy"  
  
The door made a creaking noise and Voldemort entered the room.  
  
"Whats going on?" he asked.  
  
Ginny stood up and walked over to Voldemort.  
  
"Nothing i cant handle" she said.  
  
Voldemort whispered a few words and out of no-where came ropes. They wrapped around Draco and Harry as tight as they could but not too tight to kill them.  
  
Ginny started to worry, she had no wand and no idea what to do.  
  
"Ginny, im going to put the spell on you now" said Voldemort.  
  
'what spell?' Ginny thought having no idea what he was talking about she sat on the edge of the bed thinking Voldemort probably wouldnt hurt her as he thought the chain was still around her neck and she was in love with him.  
  
"Im ready Tom" Ginny said but cringing inside.  
  
Voldemort neared Ginny and slid his hand down her cheek and Ginny's hand joined it, she had to go along with him. He kissed Ginny softly (amazingly lol) on the lips and said "Ginny, you will always be special to me, i need you for great things"  
  
He twisted his wand around a few times and a circle of green light flew from it and spiraled its way towards Ginny enclosing around her stomach in a circle.  
  
Ginny felt a sharp pain and held her stomach. The pain soon stopped as quick as it began.  
  
'what was that?' Ginny thought.  
  
Harry watched, he knew what was happening and by the tears starting to run down Draco's cheeks, he did too. Voldemort was killing their child. 


	13. Refusal

Chapter 13 - Refusal  
  
Voldemort handed Ginny a wand, big mistake! Ginny could now use this to free Harry and Draco and get the hell out of there.  
  
"What was the spell Tom?" Ginny asked wrapping her arms around his shoulders, so that her hands where behind him and she could point the wand at Harry.  
  
"ahh Ginny, we will raise the most powerful child and it shall take over from my position" said Voldemort. As he said this Ginny managed to free Harry, luckily he had his wand and was able to free Draco.  
  
Voldemort looked down at Ginny.  
  
"What is it Tom?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"Your chain Ginny" said Voldemort.  
  
'uh oh, he'd noticed it was gone'  
  
He looked into Ginny's eyes and saw they were no longer black but returned to their original colour. He pushed her away and turned to a stupify curse sent from Harry's wand.  
  
"What was that spell?" Ginny asked, once Voldemort was lying at their feet.  
  
"We have to get you to a hospital quickly" said Draco.  
  
"What why?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Ginny he tried or has killed your child" said Harry  
  
"What? No, im not pregnant Harry"  
  
"Ginny you are, i dreamt everything, Voldemort said he was getting rid of Draco's child and replacing it with his own"  
  
"No! i wont believe, dont you think i would know if i was pregnant!" Ginny was almost crying.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Harry fell to the floor.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny ran to his side.  
  
"Stupid boy" Voldemort was once again standing infront of them. The stupify curse hadnt taken much effect to him "and you" he pointed at Ginny. He laughed. "We can bring this child up Ginny, we will rule everything together"  
  
"Never!" shouted Ginny.  
  
"So thats it is it?" said Voldemort "You'd rather die than live and rule the world"  
  
"Id rather die than bring your child into this world, if it comes to it!"  
  
"Then so it shall be" said Voldemort.  
  
"Ginny run!" shouted Draco.  
  
"But Harry..."  
  
"Ill get Harry now go!" Draco shouted.  
  
Ginny started to run for the door but was hit by the crucio curse.  
  
Draco quickly performed a spell to stop the pain and helped up Harry who was ready to face Voldemort.  
  
"Let Ginny go and take me" said Harry.  
  
"Harry no!" shouted Ginny.  
  
"I wont be letting anyone go, all three of you will die" said Voldemort "Oh sorry four of you"  
  
He laughed the most evil laugh ever to be heard and it made Harry sick inside.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Harry but it was too late, Voldemort had been encircle by a protective blue bubble like sheild.  
  
"Can't win that easy Potter"  
  
Draco planned in his head to run and knock Voldemort over so Harry could perform the curse once again while Ginny was knelt on the floor crying, making final thoughts in her head.  
  
Draco ran towards him but was hit back by the crucio curse.  
  
His screams of pain filled the room and Ginny closed her eyes tightly and covered her ears as much as she could while crying. She crawled along the floor across to Draco and cried beside him.  
  
Looking up at Voldemort she asked "Why me?"  
  
"Ginny, Ginny" said Voldemort "You have a lot of inner strength, more than you'll ever know of, with you the most powerful child would be born and raised by myself to take on after me when i become too weak"  
  
"You'll have no-one now" said Ginny.  
  
"Im giving you another chance to say you agree to this Ginny" said Voldemort.  
  
"I would never have your child Voldemort" Ginny said.  
  
"Then you shall all die"  
  
"I'd rather die, than see a child be brought up by you"  
  
"Oh i will have a child, a strong child, produced by someone else, not as strong as ours would have been but still strong, strong enough"  
  
"Draco and Harry have nothing to do with this, it's me you really want rid of, kill me and let them go" said Ginny.  
  
"Ginny no" said Harry.  
  
"Are you forgetting Mr Malfoy has disobeyed me?" asked Voldemort "He was brought by his father to follow me and obey me, but instead he falls in love with a Weasley and turns against his own father and the Dark Lord"  
  
The door to the room opened and Ginny hoped it would be Aurors or Professor Dumbledore but unfortunately it was only Wormtail.  
  
"Wormtail take the Weasley girl out while i dispose of Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy" said Voldemort.  
  
Wormtail grabbed Ginny as she kicked her legs trying to escape "No! Draco! No let me go! Draco!"  
  
But it was useless....she would never get to see Draco or Harry ever again. 


	14. The Battle

Chapter 14 - The Battle  
  
Wormtail took her to a small room and disposed of her wand and magically tied her to the wall.  
  
"Let me go!" she screamed.  
  
"Miss Weasley, please wait your turn, Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy are first" Wormtail said evily.  
  
Ginny spat at him.  
  
He just smiled an evil smile and sat at the desk near the door.  
  
"Harry Potter" said Voldemort "Ive been waiting for this moment again for a very long time"  
  
"I bet you have" said Harry.  
  
"Yes i have, ever since you were born ive been waiting to kill you and now it has finally come"  
  
"Thats what you think Voldemort, you will fail to kill me, Draco and Ginny just like you always have!"  
  
"You have a lot of courage in you Potter, its a shame to lose it this way, we could have been a team you know, and neither of you would have to die"  
  
"Only fools would team up with you"  
  
"Any last words before you die Potter?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!!!!" Draco shouted and pointed his wand from the other side of the room.  
  
A sudden blue bubble surrounded Voldemort and the green light from the killing curse bounced off it, not hurting Voldemort one bit.  
  
"Still against me Mr Malfoy!!" shouted Voldemort.  
  
"Always!" shouted Draco.  
  
"Wasnt like that eight years ago, when you were only eleven!"  
  
"I didnt know any better then!" shouted Draco.  
  
"And you do now? marrying a Weasley?"  
  
At that comment Draco surely wanted to kill Voldemort more than anything else.  
  
Behind his back he conjured up a muggle weapon, he had heard Ginny call a 'dagger'.  
  
"Goodbye Mr Malfoy" said Voldemort.  
  
"No goodbye to you Voldemort!" shouted Draco throwing the dagger at Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort let out a scream, but the dagger only managed to stab his shoulder.  
  
"Muggle weapons!" he shouted "and here i thought we had a muggle hater"  
  
"You thought wrong Voldemort"  
  
Draco then ran and knocked Voldemort to the floor.  
  
He quickly stood up pointed his wand at Voldemort and shouted "Expelliarmus!" disarming Voldemort.  
  
Harry ran over and stood with Draco, looking down on Voldemort, both their wands pointing to him.  
  
"I wonder what's taking My Lord so long" said Wormtail.  
  
"Probably dead" said Ginny.  
  
"Lord Voldemort dead?" he laughed "Potter and Malfoy dead, you next Miss Weasley"  
  
Wormtail left the room and Ginny tried to reach her wand, which Wormtail had left on the table with her feet, then realised she was a witch.  
  
"Accio Wand!" she shouted and almost immediately her wand came flying into her right hand.  
  
She said a few simple words with a small wave (all she could move with her wrist) of her wand and she was free.  
  
As fast as she could go she ran to the door, to hopefully make it on time to help Harry and Draco.  
  
"so sorry to disturb My Lord but.." Wormtail saw Harry and Draco stood over Voldemort.  
  
"My Lord!" he shouted and ran towards them.  
  
"Petrificus Corpus!" Ginny shouted from where she entered through the door. Wormtail's mind shut down and he lay out cold on the floor.  
  
Ginny ran over and stood with Harry and Draco.  
  
The door flew open and in came Lucius Malfoy before Harry and Draco had the chance to kill Voldemort.  
  
"Lucius" Voldemort said.  
  
"I thought you were in Azkaban!" shouted Draco.  
  
"Oh i was, i was" said Lucius "Im here now aren't I"  
  
Lucius grabbed Ginny and held her tight with his wand held up.  
  
"Step away from Lord Voldemort now, or bye bye to this Weasley girl" said Lucius.  
  
Slowly Draco and Harry backed away.  
  
"Wands, over here" he said.  
  
Harry didnt want Ginny to get hurt so he rolled his wand along the ground to Lucius.  
  
"You too Draco" said Lucius.  
  
Draco did the same, no questions asked.  
  
Voldemort stood up from behind Harry and Draco and pulled the dagger out from his shoulder.  
  
"Lucius" he said pointing to his shoulder. Lucius performed a quick healing spell and Voldemort wiped his own blood from the dagger onto his robes.  
  
"The girl, over here" said Voldemort.  
  
Lucius forcefully pushed Ginny towards Voldemort and she let out a small scream as he caught her.  
  
"Potter, Draco" Lucius pointed his wand at them "Against the wall....NOW!"  
  
Harry and Draco couldnt do anything but obey. They walked over to the adjacent wall, leaning on it with their backs.  
  
Voldemort held Ginny's arms behind her back tightly and held the dagger at her throat.  
  
"You i could kill you just as quick this way" he said tracing her throat with the blade, then running it down her chest.  
  
He quickly spun her round, held the back of her head and pulled her into a forecful kiss. Ginny tried to pushed her arms against Voldemort while screaming in her chest to try break free.  
  
When Voldemort pulled the kiss away Ginny started coughing and spitting on the ground before he grabbed her again.  
  
"I always did love you Ginny, but how could i love someone who didnt want me back" he said pulling Ginny's hair downwards.  
  
"Just like i used to with Harry" Ginny said hissing inwards through her teeth in pain.  
  
Harry looked at the ground, not even taking one look at Draco or Ginny. After all those years in Hogwarts when Ginny had a crush on Harry and he hadn't noticed. Not one bit.  
  
"Goodbye Ginny" he whispered into her ear.  
  
He held the dagger high and brought it down hard, forcing it into Ginny's chest.  
  
Ginny let out a high pitched scream and fell the floor, hardly able to move, then falling unconscious, but not dead as Voldemort thought would happen, after all he didnt know much about muggle weapons or how big an impact they would cause.  
  
Lucius laughed from the other side of the room.  
  
"Now you Mr Malfoy" said Voldemort.  
  
"My Lord, let me deal with this one, i will have the pleasure or ending the life or my traitor son, or who i thought i could call son" said Lucious.  
  
"Very well Lucious"  
  
"Voldemort stop right there!" a voice came from the door.  
  
Stood in the doorway was none other than. Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus" said Voldemort "You're just in time for the show"  
  
"There will be no show taking place" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh there will, there will"  
  
Dumbledore shouted something neither Harry or Draco could understand and Voldemort went flying towards the wall and hit it with an almighty thump.  
  
At this point Lucius backed down. He dropped his wand and stood against the wall.  
  
"I always knew you were weak Lucius" said Dumbledore.  
  
As soon as Dumbledore turned around Lucius scrambled to the floor picked up his wand and shouted "Crucio" while pointing his wand at Dumbledore. But Draco was quick behind him. Shouting the same curse at Lucius.  
  
Harry looked at Voldemort, alive, but on the ground.  
  
"I'll be back Harry Potter.....I'll be back" he sounded very weak.  
  
"No you wont" said Harry "You'll never be back!"  
  
Harry shouted the killing curse loud and clear, closed his eyes, pointed his wand at Voldemort and heard him scream. When he opened his eyes he was gone, disappeared completely.  
  
"Harry! You killed Voldemort!" shouted Draco.  
  
"He disappeared, are you sure i killed him?"  
  
"I havent seen the killing curse performed on someone, but im sure you did"  
  
A smile appeared on Harry's face.  
  
"Ginny" said Draco.  
  
He ran to her side and pulled the dagger from her chest.  
  
"Ginny...Ginny" he sobbed.  
  
Mr Weasley appeared in the room followed by Aurors.  
  
He quickly ran to his daughter.  
  
"How long has she been like this Draco?"  
  
"a...a...about ten..minutes" said Draco between sobs.  
  
"Get her out of here now" Mr Weasley said to a few Aurors "Dont worry Draco" he smiled a very reassuring smile.  
  
The Aurors cleared Wormtail and Lucius and revived Professor Dumbledore who didnt even remember getting hit by the curse.  
  
"Harry go back to the Burrow for rest" said Mr Weasley.  
  
"I have to go to Ginny" said Harry.  
  
"Ginny will be fine" he said "Go home"  
  
But Harry protested and Mr Weasley gave in, but told him to get much rest when he returned as he was needed to be questioned of the exact events which took place that evening. 


	15. Dead Or Alive?

Chapter 15 - Dead Or Alive?  
  
Draco, Harry, The Weasley Brothers, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Hermione were sat in a corridor in the wizarding hospital.  
  
Ginny was in a room and no news was heard yet.  
  
Every few mintues a nurse would be seen running from the room with blood stained towels and running back in with clean ones.  
  
The two main questions running through everyones minds were 'Would Ginny survive and if so would they baby survive too?'  
  
Draco sat in silence. Tears running all the way down his cheeks. Ginny was the only girl he had ever loved and now he might be losing her and/or their child.  
  
They all sat for hours........hour after hour...hearing nothing.  
  
At one point when Harry looked over Ron had fallen asleep and kept waking up saying that he hadnt. And Fred and George weren't upto their usual fun and antic's. They were too worried about their sister to be playing around just now.  
  
Another nurse soon rushed past with a bag of blood. Then another bag.  
  
"Mr and Mrs Weasley" a doctor came from the room.  
  
Mr and Mrs Weasley stood up.  
  
"and the father of the child" he continued.  
  
Draco also stood up.  
  
"This way please" he said.  
  
The doctor lead them to a small room and once all entered he closed the door behind them.  
  
He looked at them nervously.  
  
"Doctor whats wrong? is my daughter alright?" Mrs Weasley was getting into a panic and Mr Weasley held her to try and calm her down.  
  
"Yes, your daughter will survive, the wound was very deep, but we believe a curse was also put on the blade and it had made the damage much worse then what would have been if it was just one stabbing" said the doctor.  
  
".....and the baby" said Mr Weasley.  
  
"well....um.." the doctor started.  
  
Draco was ready to burst into tears "It didnt survive did it" he said.  
  
"Its not that far yet" said the doctor.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Draco.  
  
"If we leave the child in the womb any longer then yes it will die, but we can remove it from the womb now" he said.  
  
"Its too early to be born" said Mrs Weasley "Surely it will die outside the womb too"  
  
"Its almost 6 months along Mrs Weasley" the doctor replied "and a few months back we discovered something that will help it survive, but all we need now is the permission from the father to go ahead with the spell"  
  
Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley and the doctor all set eyes on Draco.  
  
Draco thought they might as well if they didnt it would die anyway.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Good now we have to have that in writing Mr...erm..."  
  
"Malfoy" said Draco.  
  
"M..Malfoy"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
The Weasleys smiled at the doctor which reassured him that he was no danger to them, after all the Malfoy's were a bad name to be heard in the wizarding world. Known as followers Voldemort, who wouldnt be.  
  
Draco quickly sighned the needed parchement and the doctor rushed back to the room Ginny was in.  
  
More blood-stained towels were coming from the room. More clean ones going in.  
  
Another doctor not seen in the room before and Harry noticed he was carrying a folder saying Highly Private and Confidential on it.  
  
A small childs cry could be heard about an hour later and the doctor came back out.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, Mr and Mrs Weasley" said the doctor.  
  
The three stood up and followed the doctor into the room, while the weasley brothers, Harry and Hermione all sat confused of what was happening.  
  
Inside the room, half of it was blocked from a green curtainm which Draco assumed Ginny was behind.  
  
"You cant see Ginny right now, we're still busy stitching her up......but" he said "You can see Mr Malfoy, your son, Mr and Mrs Weasley, your grandson" he pointed to a small child lay, on a small incubated bed.  
  
Draco stood emotionally for a second looking over at the small child, not believing it belong to him. Mrs Weasley started crying behind him.  
  
"Draco..." said Mr Weasley "You go first, ill try to stop Molly from crying"  
  
Draco nodded very slowly and watched Mr and Mrs Weasley leave.  
  
Once they left he turned back to look across the room at his son.  
  
Very slowly, he walked towards it, and slowly he came closer to his son.  
  
The tears slowly slid down his cheeks.  
  
Finally he reached were his son lay.  
  
There he was, very light amount of hair, but Draco could already see his hair was going to be the same as his.  
  
He touched his son's fingers which he lightly grasped and already the tears were pouring from Draco's eyes.  
  
He stood for what seemed like only seconds before Mr and Mrs Weasley returned to see their grandson.  
  
A few hours later Ginny's eyes slowly flutterted open to see Draco sitting by her bed.  
  
There were many tubes and wires attatched to her, so she could hardly move.  
  
She didnt say anything when she woke but just looked at Draco.  
  
"Ginny" he said "Ginny everythings gonna be ok"  
  
Ginny tried to smile but couldn't.  
  
"We have a son Ginny" he said "He's going to be alright too and so are you, and Harry's ok too, he killed Voldemort Ginny"  
  
Draco stood up went out for a second and in came all the Weasley brothers, Hermione, Harry and Mr and Mrs Weasley.  
  
Harry gave Ginny a small kiss on the cheek "Hey Ginny"  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione and her eyes were all red from crying. "Ginny im so glad your ok, i dont know what i'd do without you"  
  
Fred and George stood looking at their sister not knowing what to say.  
  
Fred knelt down next to her "Ginny, ive never ever told you, but hey you should know i love you" he gave her a kiss on the head.  
  
"That goes for me too Ginny" said George "Love you little sister"  
  
"Go on show her" Ginny heard Mrs Weasley say to Draco.  
  
Draco went to the other side of the room and when he came back he sat on the side of the bed and held a baby in between himself and Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, this is our son" he said "Voldemort didn't manage to rid of him, we're a family Ginny"  
  
Since Ginny couldnt move all she could do was look at her son emotionally. He definitely reminded her of Draco. Already he showed the looks of Draco.  
  
"I think Miss Weasley needs to rest" said the doctor "You can all visit her again tomorrow if you like and she will be able to go home in a few days with the baby" 


	16. Celebration No.2

Chapter 16 - Celebration No2  
  
A few days Ginny had returned home from hospital. The Weasley family threw yet another party for her and Draco, in the back garden. Well really for the birth of the baby.  
  
When they arrived at the party, all their friends where there and all gave a round of applause as Draco and Ginny entered, Draco with the baby in his arms.  
  
There were many comments of:  
  
'Hes so cute'  
  
'He looks just like his father'  
  
'Hes gorgeous'  
  
and  
  
'He'll be a great wizard one day'  
  
"So Ginny tell us what you and Draco have decided to call the baby" said Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Well since he looks a lot like Draco..." Ginny started.  
  
"We've decided to call him Drake" said Draco.  
  
"Thats a nice name, dears" said Mrs Weasley "Althought its going to be a while before i get used to being a grandmother" she laughed.  
  
Ginny and Draco laughed too.  
  
While sitting down later that afternoon, they were greeted by Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagal.  
  
"Professors" said Ginny.  
  
"I just wanted to say a congratulations to you both" said Professor McGonagal.  
  
"Thank you" said Draco.  
  
"Congratulations" said Professor Dumbledore "I shall be expecting young Drake to be attending Hogwarts in eleven years then"  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore" said Ginny.  
  
"I wonder which house he will be in" he said.  
  
"I think Gryffindor" said Ginny smiling then a small laugh at Draco.  
  
"Why's that....Ginny" Ginny found this strange as from Professor Dumbledore it was always Miss Weasley.  
  
"He may take his looks from Draco, but he'll be a brave Gryffindor" Ginny then whispered "not with the mean Slytherins"  
  
"As you may know from experience Ginny" said Professor Dumbledore smiling at Draco "Not all Slytherins are evil"  
  
"I know" said Ginny.  
  
"We shall be on our way now" said Professor Dumbledore "Oh, there is one more person who wishes to see you both, i expect you'll meet them very shortly"  
  
"Thank you Professors"  
  
Both Professors nodded and left.  
  
"Who do you think he was talking about?" asked Ginny walking to the kitchen with Draco.  
  
Draco handed Ginny Drake.  
  
"Im not sure, i thought we'd seen everyone" said Draco.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley" They heard an all too familiar voice behind them.  
  
Slowly they turned round to face Severus Snape. Hogwarts Potions Professor.  
  
"Hello Professor" said Draco.  
  
Ginny just smiled nervously.  
  
"Never have I seen a Gryffindor and a Slytherin go this far, infact i had never seen them start" he said.  
  
Ginny and Draco looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"I just wanted to come and.....congratulate...you" he said "Two of my finest pupils i ever had"  
  
"Thank you Professor" said Ginny.  
  
"I hope none of this started during those detentions i gave you with Mr Mal..Draco...Ginny" he said.  
  
Ginny was shocked Professor Snape was actually having a normal conversation and calling them both by their first names!  
  
"I only hope Drake will be as good as you both at potions when he attends Hogwarts" he looked at Draco "You should never have been in Slytherin, but your father taught you to be, it should have been Gryffindor from the start"  
  
"No, I was to be in Slytherin.......until i met Ginny, thats when i shouldnt have been"  
  
"But yet, i seem to remember all the insults which came from your mouth" said Professor "While Ginny here, tried her best to ignore them and daydream about Mr Potter"  
  
Ginny's cheeks went bright red as this point. Redder than the hair on her head.  
  
"You should know money doesnt matter Malfoy" Snape sort of smiled at this point.  
  
"I know that now"  
  
Snape stood for a few moments and looked at the two "Malfoy and Weasley, not the Malfoy and Weasley that i used to know, always bickering, 5 points from Gryffindor"  
  
Ginny stood and smiled as Professor Snape stood reminding them of what they used to be like.  
  
"Must be off now" he finally said "I suppose i shall be seeing you again, when was that date again.......July 25th was it?"  
  
"Yes Professor" said Draco.  
  
"Very well, i shall see you both then" he started walking towards the living-room where the fireplace was "Oh and Draco, Im not your Professor anymore, you both left Hogwarts years ago, Its Severus" and that was the last thing he said before walking into the living room and aparate throught the fireplace. 


	17. The Wedding Day

Chapter 17 - The Wedding Day  
  
"Mum, calm down" Ginny said to Mrs Weasley who was panicking.  
  
"I am calm!" she said "Now quickly we have to get your hair done"  
  
"Mum we've got loads of time"  
  
"Well you cant be too careful" said Mrs Weasley "Whats happening with your make-up?"  
  
"Hermione's doing it for me" said Ginny.  
  
"and what about Hermione's?"  
  
"Im doing it for her"  
  
Fred and George entered the kitchen at that moment.  
  
"Fred, George if you do anything to mess this day up then.." Mrs Weasley started to tell them off.  
  
"Mum, dont worry, we can't ruin our sisters special day" said George promisingly.  
  
Fred nodded in agreement.  
  
"I better go get ready then" she left the kitchen in a hurry.  
  
"I wish mum wasnt so worried" said Ginny.  
  
"Dont worry sis, she'll be fine" said Fred.  
  
Ginny sighed "I hope so"  
  
"Ready for your make up Ginny?" Hermione stood at the kitchen door.  
  
Ginny stood up "Yeah"  
  
"How can muggles wear this?" asked Draco.  
  
"Well if they saw you in robes they'd ask they same thing" said Harry.  
  
"But robes are comfortable, this isnt" he said.  
  
Harry chuckled.  
  
"Well?" Ron came into the room wearing his tuxedo.  
  
"Very you Ron" Harry laughed.  
  
"Strangely, i like it" said Ron.  
  
"What if Ginny gets cold feet" said Draco.  
  
"Ginny get cold feet? she stand up to Voldemort, but she'll try run from her own wedding and to you" said Ron "No way"  
  
"Ron's right Draco" said Harry "I very much doubt that Ginny would do that"  
  
"Are you getting cold feet?" Ron asked "You better not be"  
  
"No im not" said Draco "Im more ready to this than anything"  
  
"Good, because id have to kill you if you did" Ron laughed.  
  
"I believe you really would Ron" said Draco.  
  
Harry nodded "Yeah, he already tried to kill you when he found out you were going out with Ginny in Hogwarts and i very much doubt he'd let you live if you didn't want to go through with the wedding anymore"  
  
Ron had a proud smirk on his face "I wouldnt let anyone do that to my sister"  
  
"No kidding" said Draco.  
  
"There" said Ginny finishing Hermione's make-up "Is that alright?"  
  
"Its perfect Ginny" said Hermione.  
  
Ginny smiled "I have to go get Drake ready and pack his things for later"  
  
"You have to get your hair done and dress on Ginny" said Hermione.  
  
"That can wait 15minutes cant it? You put your dress on" Ginny said before leaving the room to go downstairs, taking Drake from his cot on the way down.  
  
Once downstairs in the kitchen Ginny sat Drake down in his baby seat and she started packing things into a bag.  
  
"Bottle, nappies, milk, bib...." she was cut off by Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Ginny, what are you doing?! get upstairs and get ready!"  
  
"Mum im only..."  
  
"Ill deal with Drake's things now go and get your dress on"  
  
Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George waited patiently in the kitchen for Ginny and Hermione to come downstairs so they could all see what they looked like in their dresses.  
  
They didnt have to wait long before Hermione opened the kitchen door and was followed in by Ginny.  
  
Mrs Weasley was speechless at first but them ran and gave her daughter a loving hug "You look gorgeous"  
  
"Thanx mum" said Ginny.  
  
"You too Hermione" said Mrs Weasley.  
  
Bill was next to give Ginny a hug "I cant believe me only sister, my youngest sibling's getting married" he said.  
  
"Dont ever forget your a Weasley" said Charlie "Even if your new name will be Malfoy, it sounds strange, Ginny Malfoy"  
  
"Whos taking Drake?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I am" said Percy.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Well lets get going" said Mrs Weasley "We dont want to be late"  
  
Draco sat in the muggle vehicle called a car twitching and fiddling with his thumbs.  
  
"Draco you dont have to be so nervous" said Ron.  
  
"Im not..n..n..nervous" said Draco.  
  
"Hey everything will be fine" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, i know it will" said Draco.  
  
"Then stop twitching" said Ron.  
  
Draco's cheeks turned a slight pink colour.  
  
"Well here we go" said Harry once the car pulled up outside whitehall.  
  
Draco nodded "Here we go" he repeated.  
  
"This is the last day you'll be a Weasley Ginny" said Mr Weasley.  
  
"Dad, ill always be a Weasley, just as Charlie said even though my new name will be Malfoy, ill always be a Weasley"  
  
"and right he is" said Mr Weasley "and you'll always be my little girl"  
  
"Dad" said Ginny sounding slightly embarassed but emotional.  
  
The car stopped outside Whitehall and Hermione fixed Ginny's veil as she stood out from the car.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath.  
  
"Ready?" said Mr Weasley holding his arm out.  
  
Ginny nodded "As ready as ill ever be"  
  
Draco, Harry and Ron were stood at the front, when the wedding march began playing.  
  
The double brown doors opened at the top of the hall and friends and family, as part of the congregation stood up and looked up the aisle.  
  
Ginny began coming down the aisle, looking more gorgeous than ever, linking arms with her father and Hermione and Mrs Weasley walking at the same slow pace behind her.  
  
Ginny could see all her friends. The Professors from Hogwarts, Ben, Mark, Paul and Christian from her muggle band a1, Mr and Mrs Griffins, Mark Griffins, her muggle friends Linsay, Laura, Claire, Ashleigh, Susan, Kate, Louisa, Yvonne and all other friends. Including Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom, who she hadnt seen in a while and even Crabbe and Goyle who always made sure no-one tried to mess with her while she was going out with Draco in Hogwarts.  
  
When the approached the front, Mr Weasley gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek and sat in the front seat and Ginny gave her flowers to Hermione.  
  
The ceremony then started.  
  
"Friends, Family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joyous union of Draco and Virginia. May the happiness we share with them today be with them always. Virginia repeat after me: I Virginia" said the registrar.  
  
"I Virginia"  
  
"Take thee Draco"  
  
"Take thee Draco" Ginny repeated.  
  
"As my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health until death parts us"  
  
"As my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health until death parts us"  
  
The registrar turned to Draco.  
  
"Draco repeat after me: I Draco"  
  
"I Draco" Draco repeated while smiling at Ginny.  
  
"Take thee Virginia"  
  
"Take thee Virginia" he repeated.  
  
"As my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health until death parts us"  
  
"As my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health until death parts us"  
  
The registrar turned to Harry and Ron "The rings please"  
  
Ron gave Ginny the ring for Draco and Harry gave Draco the ring for Ginny.  
  
"Virginia, put this ring on Draco's finger as a token of your love and affection"  
  
Ginny did so.  
  
"Draco put this ring on Virginia's finger as a token of our love and affection"  
  
Draco did so.  
  
"Draco and Virginia have declared their love for one another, I am now happy to pronounce them husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"  
  
Draco and Ginny shared a passionate kiss, while everyone present applauded for them.  
  
They walked up the aisle and were hit by a shower of confetti and rice as they left Whitehall.  
  
The reception was being held in the back garden of The Burrow, but before going to there, they had to go to the grounds of a magnificent white castle for the wedding photo's.  
  
There were ones of Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Hermione, Ginny and Draco, Ginny and the Weasley brothers, Draco, Harry and Ron and Ginny, Draco and Drake.  
  
Everyone else was waiting back at the Burrow and when Draco and Ginny arrived back there was a round of congratulations from everyone.  
  
"So how do you feel Mrs Malfoy?" asked Draco.  
  
"Best ive ever felt, Mr Malfoy" said Ginny then giving him a kiss.  
  
Draco was sitting with Drake in his arms and he gave him a small kiss on the top of his head.  
  
"Ginny!" a voice shouted. Ginny looked around and it was Linsay.  
  
"Hi Linz!" said Ginny.  
  
"I cant believe your married" said Linsay giving her a hug.  
  
"I know" said Ginny.  
  
"Ginny its..oh sorry" said Harry.  
  
"Hey its ok, Linsay this is Harry, Harry this is Linsay" said Ginny.  
  
"Hi" Harry said.  
  
"Hi, you were the best man werent you" said Linsay.  
  
Harry nodded "Would you like a drink?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Linsay then walked off to get a drink with Harry.  
  
"I think someone likes someone" Draco whispered into Ginny's ear.  
  
"I hope he does" said Ginny.  
  
"Paul!" shouted Ginny seeing him standing across the room.  
  
"Ginny" Paul said coming over and giving her a hug "We've missed you"  
  
"Ive missed you guys too" said Ginny.  
  
Ben, Christian and Mark came over.  
  
"How's the band been?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Good still" said Ben.  
  
"Good" said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah and most of the fans are coping with the fact that you're gone" said Mark.  
  
"We hope maybe one day you can come back" said Christian.  
  
"Oh Christian i would, but i now that ive got Drake i cant" said Ginny.  
  
"Dont worry Ginny, We'll survive" said Paul.  
  
"Ready to cut the cake" said Mr Weasley.  
  
Ginny and Draco stood up.  
  
"Ill speak to you guys later" said Ginny.  
  
Ginny and Draco walked to the cake and everyone took a seat to watch it being cut.  
  
The photographer stood ready to take the picture.  
  
They held the knife and slowly cut into the cake and held the knife in it for a moment to let the photographer take the picture.  
  
At dinner Harry and Ron had to make their speeches and Harry was first.  
  
"Well" said Harry stood up with his glass in his hand "I met Ginny as Ron's little sister in our second year of school as Ginny was starting in first, and learned a few years back that during that time she had a big crush on me. I didn't pay much attention to her as i thought she was only Ron's sister. But i had a lot to learn. When myself and Ron found out she was dating Draco in her 5th year, Ron was going beserk and i didnt know what to think. My feelings started changing towards Ginny, but i knew i couldnt do anything about it."  
  
Tears welded up in Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Ron and I detested Draco during our school years and our feelings towards him didnt change much at the start. Ron never wanted to accept his enemy as his sisters boyfriend, but Ginny was ignoring what Ron thought, she was with Draco and that was all that mattered to her, not what anyone else thought. I suppose as time went on, i saw Draco as he acted towards Ginny, a totally different way of how he acted towards everyone else, he cared so much, and we learned to stick together when she was ever in danger, it forced Ron into it too. But today i see the most perfect couple sitting beside me. Even though at one point they were a few years apart they came back and made it again. I couldnt think of any two people more perfect for each other and glad they've made it this far and will make it as the vow says till death do us part."  
  
A round of applause filled the room as Harry finished his speech.  
  
Ron stood up next.  
  
"I never thought all those years back that id be attending the wedding of someone i hated and my sister. Well i dont hate him now. I remember finding out about them together back in school. I didnt want to believe it and i forbidded Ginny not to see him. But of course as anyone would do she wouldnt listen. And looking back now, im glad she didnt listen. Because she saw right through Draco, who i thought was one of the meanest people ever. She saw through the mean side of him straight through to the caring side. I had never seen Draco smiled a proper smile until i saw him with Ginny. Over the past years, he's been there for her so much, through the hardest times anyone could ever be through! and yet they still made it through. Seeing my sister happy is one of the best things in my life and also my nephew Drake, i wish them a long and happy life together, Mr and Mrs Malfoy."  
  
Ginny's tears where running down her cheek, she had never heard Ron say anything like that before and it was beautiful.  
  
'Like A Rose' sung by A1, was the song for the Bride and Groom dance and during this Ginny thought how lucky she was to have Draco. She loved him so much and wouldn't give him up for anything. He was her life. 


	18. I Still Believe

Chapter 18  
  
"Why wont you let me hear your song Ginny?" asked Draco, from where he was sitting feeding Drake.  
  
"I told you Draco, you're just going to have to wait until tomorrow and hear it then" said Ginny.  
  
"I cant wait until tomorrow" said Draco.  
  
"Well you'll just have to wont you?"  
  
Tomorrow.....  
  
"And here singing live today, for the first time ever in the wizarding world after being famous for 2 years in the muggle world....Ginny!" the presenter called from stage.  
  
Ginny strolled onto the stage and waved to the crowd. Draco and Drake were watching from the side of the stage.  
  
"This song is for Draco" said Ginny. Draco had tears pouring down his cheeks during the performance. The words meant so much, but the song wasnt the most important thing. He loved Ginny and always would.  
  
"The sun went down so long ago  
  
I watched you cry i had to go  
  
Forever only lasted for a day  
  
And now without you by my side  
  
The visions of a lonely life  
  
Take me to a dream in a place so far away  
  
I see an angel and i think of you  
  
I watch you hide behind a smile  
  
And then i think of what i have to do  
  
If only i had listened for a while  
  
I still believe i still believe  
  
A love so strong will carry on  
  
You know there's so much to be seen  
  
I still believe i still believe  
  
It's not the end let's start again  
  
I still believe  
  
The emptiness of what could be  
  
Shows everything you mean to me  
  
It started out a game i'd never played  
  
If i defy the foolish pride  
  
And find that place so deep inside  
  
Take me to my dream i know i have to stay  
  
I see a rainbow and i think of you  
  
Of what we had of what we were  
  
And then i think of what i have to do  
  
If only i had listened for a while  
  
I still believe i still believe  
  
A love so strong will carry on  
  
You know there's so much to be seen  
  
I still believe i still believe  
  
It's not the end let's start again  
  
I still believe  
  
Everybody's always asking me why  
  
Why i did what i did to make you cry  
  
Please believe me when i say what i say  
  
I didn't mean to go away  
  
At the time i couldn't stay  
  
I see an angel and she sees me too  
  
And as she wipes a teary eye  
  
I know exactly what i have to do  
  
To start a new beginning in my life  
  
I still believe i still believe  
  
A love so strong will carry on  
  
You know there's so much to be seen  
  
I still believe i still believe  
  
It's not the end let's start again  
  
I still believe  
  
You know i still believe  
  
It's not the end let's start again  
  
I still believe"  
  
(A/N: Thanx everyone for reading this! it was my first attempt and hope you enjoyed it! please leave me a review! i have BIG ideas for the sequel so please let me know if im wasting my time or not writing it! thanx again!) 


	19. Authors Note

Authors Note:  
  
Hey everyone, thanx for reading my fan fic.  
  
As you may have noticed there are many mistakes in it, for example:  
  
Harry apparates into Hogwarts Ginny says Paul is a mudblood  
  
i cant exactly remember them all but you'll probably spot them.  
  
The reason for this is that i had only read The Philosophers Stone and some of The Chamber Of Secrets when i had written this so i hadnt realised the mistakes id made. Im going to keep the mistakes in it because i will have to change the story unless i dont.  
  
My computer had to be reset and all programs cleared and my dad done it when i was at school so unfortunately the sequel to this story had been wiped becuz i was too stupid to think of saving it on a disc.  
  
But anyway, im trying my best to remember everything that i had written in the sequel and im writing it again, so it should be up part by part instead of just the whole thing, which was what i did with this one.  
  
So thanx again for reading, ill be writing plenty of more Draco/Ginny stuff so expect to see them all up here once completed.  
  
Nikki x 


End file.
